Arranged
by LLM99
Summary: The five princesses of Prior are engaged to the five princes of Eaton. Ya I made last names places. The 5 princesses were promised to the princes at birth and now its time for them to finally meet, a month before the weddings.
1. first time we met

**The 5 princesses of Prior are engaged to the 5 princes of Eaton. Ya I turned last names into places. I haven't seen many of these stories. Arranged marriages stink right? Maybe not. Nobody is dead or paralyzed. Everything is modern, but they are royalty, ya fun.**

TRIS" POV

"Beatrice go get ready, your fiancé is coming and will be here soon," my mother, Queen Natalie of Prior, orders. I go to my bedroom and put on a silver dress my mom picked out. My four sisters and I are meeting our fiancés today. We probably should be excited, but the only thing that we know about our future husbands is what they look like and their names. My fiancé, Prince Tobias of Eaton, has dark blue eyes, and short, dark hair. Mother had a picture of our fiancés put in each of our rooms. We have all received engagement rings and they are beautiful, but I would have preferred that my fiancé hand it to me himself. Christina is marrying Prince Will of Eaton. Susan is marrying Prince Caleb of Eaton. Marlene is marrying Prince Uriah. Shauna is marrying Prince Zeke of Eaton. So 5 brothers are going to marry 5 sisters.

I pull my long, blonde hair to the top of my head and put it in an elegant bun. The day I turned 19 I found out I had been promised to Prince Tobias since birth. It is the same for my four sisters, not meeting our fiancés until today. I hear a knock on my door and open it to find Christina. She pushes past me and drags me into the bathroom. I sit down, knowing what she is gonna do. She lines my eyes with dark blue eyeliner and puts eye shadow and all this other makeup on my face. She is excited about the wedding. The weddings are in a month, all of them, each 2 days apart. It's insane. Our only brother Robert is probably going to pull an overprotective brother thing. He has already warned us. We are a pretty strange looking family. None of us look anything alike.

I look at the picture of Prince Tobias, he is handsome. He is also 1 year older than me. I'm the second oldest. Shauna is first, then me, then Susan, then Christina, then Marlene. Susan and I are fraternal twins and so are Christina and Marlene. Shauna is 20 like Prince Zeke and Prince Tobias. Prince Will and Prince Caleb are Susan and my age. Prince Uriah is Christina and Marlene's age. Robert is 21. There are 2 sets of twins in each family, all of them fraternal. Once I am done we walk to the throne room. Our parents hand us our small tiaras and the 5 of us stand to the side and wait.

TOBIAS' POV

"Mom, why do we have to wear these stupid suits," my twin, Zeke complains. "The princesses are expecting well mannered princes, not rude teenagers," mom, Queen Evelyn of Eaton, replies. Today we are to meet our fiancées. I look up from my book to see Uriah and Will thumb wrestling, Zeke fidgeting with his collar, and Caleb doing homework. Yep everything is normal. Our parents, Marcus and Evelyn, king and queen of Eaton, are reading off things about our fiancées. My fiancée, Princess Beatrice of Prior, is a short, blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl whom was promised to me at her birth. I don't know if I'm excited or scared, what if Princess Beatrice is as stuck up as her name sounds. She needs a nickname.

"We're here," mom announces. I put my book down and fix my collar, gotta make a good first impression. We've never been allowed to date, since we have been engaged our whole lives. I hope I like Princess Beatrice, I really hope she likes me. The weddings are in a month, each 2 days apart. Zeke's first, then mine, then Caleb's, then Will's, then Uriah's. We get out of the limo and start to make our way to the throne room with our parents in the lead. We enter the throne room and see the king and queen sitting in their thrones. Our fiancées are standing to the side waiting for us. They all look really pretty. I instantly find Princess Beatrice; she is the shortest even though she is second oldest. I also see a boy who must be their brother Robert; he's a year older than Zeke and me.

King Andrew and Queen Natalie stand up to greet us. They walk to our parents and start introducing their daughters and Robert. They one by one curtsy at their names. Robert bows. My brothers and I bow at our names. This is really awkward. Each of the girls has a small tiara on their heads and long dresses. None of them look alike, at all. Beatrice is rather pretty, even if she isn't a stereotypical beauty. "Girls, will you please show the boys to their rooms," Queen Natalie says. "Yes mam," they all say. We follow them down a long hall and to our rooms. "If you need anything our rooms are just down the hall and there is a button for you to call the maid," Princess Shauna says. They are all watching us trying to figure something out about us. "Lunch is in an hour, so you can get out of your stuffy suits, we are going to have a picnic in the garden, so we can get to know each other, oh and please call me Tris," Tris says, I like it. We all smile and go to our separate rooms. I take my suit of and put on a pair of niceish pants and a polo.

Zeke barges into my room and asks, "What the hec do you wear to a royal picnic with your fiancée?" "I don't know, I'm just going to wear this," I say. "Dude, you look like some 8th grade teacher, put on some jeans at least," Zeke laughs. "Fine, now leave," I say and throw a pillow at him. He leaves and I change into a pair of jeans. The room is nice, a flat screen tv, video games, blue ray player, a large bathroom, a king size bed, and a large window overlooking the garden.

TRIS' POV

"What do you think of our fiancés," Christina asks as she goes through my closet. "I don't know, it's really awkward right now," I say taking my hair down. "Ya, what is the dress code for this," she asks. "It's in the garden, so nicer, but not really formal," I guess. She pulls out a flowery sundress and a pair of sandals. "Why do I even have those," I ask. "I don't know, now put these on and keep your hair down, I'll be back top do your makeup," Christina says and exits my room. I put the dress on and the shoes. I flat iron my hair and take my makeup off, knowing Christina was going to do something different with it. Christina had taught me to flat iron my hair 2 years ago and curl it, but I have no patience, so normally I flatten it. She comes back in a dress similar to mine, but pink instead of yellow. She reapplies my makeup and we look at the time. It's almost noon.

We walk down the hall and get everyone. Apparently mom went and bought a bunch of matching dresses because they are all the same, just different colors. We walk down the hall to the guy's rooms and see them waiting. Tobias seems to be the only one to make an effort because he is at least wearing a polo, the others are just wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "Hello," Christina says once we get over to them. I hear some heys, but it is still really awkward. The boys stretch out their hands for us to take. I take Tobias' hand and we all walk down the hall to the kitchen to get our picnic.

**That is all for this chapter! Please review! I want to know whether or not to continue this story. The next chapter will be told from Shauna and Zeke's POV. Each chapter will be a different couple's pov. **


	2. Picnic

**This is from Zeke and Shauna's pov. I don't own Divergent. That's about it.**

SHAUNA'S POV

This is stupid, why should we have to have an arranged marriage, I mean why couldn't just one of us marry one of those princes. I mean we have a month to get to know our future husbands before we get married. I mean Prince Zeke seems like a pretty good guy, but we just met. I also hate this stupid dress. Mom had told me I had to wear it and to tell the others to wear their matching ones, but I forgot to tell Tris and Christina, oops. I wonder what Zeke likes to do for fun.

As we walk to the kitchen to get our picnic it is super quiet. Nobody really knows what to say or do. The halls for once are deserted. We finally get to the kitchen and take the picnic baskets, there better be cake in those. We lead the guys to our favorite place in the garden, by the old weeping willow tree. We lay out the blankets and start to set the food out. There is cake! Prince Zeke looks a lot like Prince Uriah, tan skin, dark hair, and brown eyes. None of the others look anything alike though. Prince Tobias has short, dark hair, a full bottom lip, barely an upper lip, and really dark blue eyes. Prince Will has blond hair and celery green eyes. Prince Caleb has dark hair, a hooked nose, green eyes, and dimples. They are all somewhat attractive, in different ways.

"So," I say, I'm not that good at small talk. "So," Prince Zeke repeats me. "So, what do you like to do for fun," I ask, trying to make it less awkward. "Oh, um Tobias and I like to play paintball," Prince Zeke replies. "That's cool," I say, it really is, we aren't allowed to do things like that. "Ya, you," he asks. "Um, I like to play video games," I say** (Yes, I made Shauna a gamer girl)**. "That's cool, I love video games," Prince Zeke replies. I smile, he smiles back and we go silent again. This is getting us nowhere. "Maybe one day we could take you guys to pay paintball," Prince Tobias says. "That would be cool," Tris says. "Ya," Christina says. She is the only one truly excited about the weddings, the rest of us are getting married against our wills. Well, except Susan, she'll do anything our parents tell her.

We eat in this awkward silence, it stinks. But so does this stupid arranged marriage. I mean if we had all grown up together this would be different, at least we would know each other. None of the princes seem like bad guys, it's just that we are getting married in a month and know nothing about each other. I eat my cake in silence. "This cake is awesome," Prince Uriah says; that is true. "Yes, it is," Mar states. They are kinda cute together.

Mom and dad walk into the garden. "Oh, good you're all here," mom says, "there is going to be a ball celebrating the engagements." "Mom, we've been engaged our whole lives," Tris points out. "Yes, but now the weddings are in a month, so we are having a ball," mom says, "so girls, you are going to have fittings for your dresses starting this afternoon. Boys you will have fittings for your suits." Ok, we already have had our wedding dresses fitted and now a ball gown. The guys groan, they were really uncomfortable in their suits this morning, you could just tell. "Why are we having a ball," Mar asks. "Because it is a special occasion and we need to celebrate," mom says. We drop the subject and finish eating.

ZEKE'S POV

This is stupid, how much am I going to have to wear a suit? I hate suits. Shauna seems like a pretty cool girl. I mean as cool as a gamer girl can get. I don't want to go to this stupid ball, but its celebrating our engagement, so I kinda have to. Tobias is just watching Tris, trying to figure anything out about her. All I know about Tris is her name and what she looks like. Will hasn't taken his eyes of Christina since they met. Caleb isn't really paying attention to Susan; he decided to bring a book, nerd. Uriah loves the cake probably more than he'll ever love Marlene, but who knows.

We walk back inside and go drop the picnic stuff back by the kitchen before going back to our rooms. "Ok, how about we meet here tonight around 7, so we can go do something else to try to get to know each other, also dinner is at 5:30," Tris says. We all just kinda nod and go into our separate rooms. I don't really stay in there long because I need somebody to talk to, so off to Tobias' room.

I don't bother to knock. I barge in there to him lying on the bed throwing a ball and it coming back down so he catches it. He stops when he hears the door open, "What's wrong Zeke?" He hadn't even looked at me. "How did you know it was me," I ask. "I know my twin," he replies sitting up. "Ok, so what do you think of our fiancées now," I ask plopping down on the bed next to him. "I still have no idea," he replies. "Meen either," I say. "At least you talked to your fiancée, I just said that we should take them to play paintball," he says. "True, but we still don't know much, what do you think we are going to do tonight," I ask. "No idea," he smirks, "When are the tailors coming to get us for our suits?" "Probably soon," I say. Knock, knock, knock. "Come in," Tobias says. A man walks in, "Hello, I am Bud, one of the royal tailors, we need you two to follow me to go get your suits." "Sooner than I thought," I say and we follow the man.

We follow him to a room in which all of our brothers are in. "Look who finally decided to show up," Uriah smirks. "I'm still gonna be king," I say. "So, you're not king yet, and hopefully I won't be living in the country when you are," Uriah says and Will laughs. "Dude, you realize one of us is going to be king here, while the other is king at home," I say turning to Tobias. "I realized that a while ago," he says. Bud has us do all of these things for our suits, he actually turned out to be a pretty cool guy. He made it so my collar doesn't choke me!

**That is all for this chapter. I decided to make Tori and Bud the royal tailors instead of tattoo artists. I hope y'all enjoy.**


	3. Dinner and the fitting

**Okay I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had youth week plus church. You know what I own. **

SUSAN'S POV

Prince Caleb seems nice enough, he's just quiet. Well we all are. Tori is currently retaking my measurements for my ball gown. Why do we have to have a ball? I don't like bringing attention to myself, that's Christina's thing. I have a very flashy sister. We are a very odd family, but hey you can't choose family. "Susan, I think your dress is going to have a white top and the skirt is going to be gray satin, how does that sound," Tori asks. "I like it, simple," I say. She smiles and says, "We are also going to have to get some masks, since it's a masquerade ball." "Really, we weren't told that," Christina says as Tori's helpers pin her pink dress.

"I look like I'm going to a really fancy funeral," Marlene says, her dress is black. "You look good Marlene," Tris says, her dress is dark blue. "We will add accessories to your dress so it isn't pure black," Tori assures her. "What are we going to do with the guys after dinner," I ask. "Probably truth or dare or something like that," Tris says. Her dress is satin all the way and is strapless. Christina's has a chiffon skirt and is a light pink, she is so girly. Marlene's dress is jet black and is also satin. Shauna's dress is light green and dark green. My dress is the only one with multiple colors. All the dresses are strapless, but Christina and Marlene's have a sweet heart neckline. "That will be interesting, and awkward," Shauna says. She looks really pretty in the green. The fabric they are using for the top of my dress is kinda lacy, so the top isn't a straight line it is kinda jagged.

Tris doesn't seem to be having much fun. She's grumbling about something, but I can't hear what it was. Shauna seems to be having less fun, but who knows. Tori is the head seamstress, but she has a lot of assistants. Mom walks into the room, "Oh girls don't you look beautiful. I am special ordering matching masks as soon as the dresses are finished from France." Joy. "Tori the dresses are simply beautiful, you've outdone yourself. Bud is doing rather well with the boys, you guys coordinated colors right," Mom starts to talk to Tori really quickly. She just nods and smiles, not really paying attention. "That is all for today girls, dinner will be ready soon, wear something nice," Mom says leaving.

We take the dresses off and change back to our sundresses. We walk to our rooms and run into the guys. "Hello," Christina says. "Hello," Prince Will replies. We all kinda just look down and walk past them. "Prince Will is so cute," Christina whispers, but being naturally loud Prince Will heard and says, "You're cute to Princess." Christina is blushing like crazy and runs to her room.

CALEB'S POV

That Princess Christina is loud. Will is blushing some. "Come on dude," Uriah says. "What," Will says. "Okay, we are getting married to these girls in a month and you have a small crush, that better grow," Tobias says. "What about you, your eyes are always on Princess Tris," Zeke says. "I'm trying to figure something out about my fiancée," Tobias defends himself. "Ya right," Will says and pushes him, bad idea, Tobias is a foot taller than him. Tobias pushes him back and we all start laughing. I turn and see the girls staring at us. Princess Tris is blushing like crazy.

"Hi," I say and they all go to their rooms. Well that was nice. "Come on we need to get ready for dinner," I say and we walk to our rooms. I pull on a polo and kakis and go outside to see all the guys doing nothing. I decide to read and grab my book. Tobias and I are the only ones who really enjoy reading. I can't really focus so I just sit there and think about my fiancée. I know her name and what she looks like; we haven't ever even had a conversation. She is pretty and quiet, but that could be because it is so awkward right now. I can't believe I'm getting married in a month.

"Caleb, we have to go get the girls and take them to dinner," Uriah yells pounding on my door. I get up and follow him down to the girl's rooms. I knock on Susan's door and she answers. I offer her my hand and she takes it. It feels weird holding her hand, but I kinda like it. She looks really pretty. Her hair is in a bun and she has a little makeup on. I squeeze her hand and she gives me a small smile. We walk to dinner and eat in silence. Mom and Dad talk to the king and queen, but other than that nobody says a word.

"Children you are excused," King Andrew says. We all thank him and go change into more comfortable clothes. I wonder what the girls have planned for us tonight. We really need to get past it being this awkward. I grab a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt and change. Tonight is going to be interesting.

**That is all for this chapter, again sorry I didn't update yesterday. I will try to tomorrow.**


	4. Never have I ever

**Okay, it's time for another chapter! My church has been having youth week, so I have been distracted. Also I am trying to write a book, again. I've tried almost every genre and none of my stories have turned out to be any good or I got bored with them, so wish me luck! **

CHRISTINA'S POV

Prince Will is so cute. He better be nice as well, or I'll be spending the rest of my life with a jerk. Everything is so awkward right now, but we haven't seen each other since we were little. Honestly I think we should have all grown up together so we would at least know each other. But that is not the case. I'm excited though, I mean this has the potential to be sooooo romantic, or totally awkward. None of the princes are particularly ugly, just currently awkward.

After dinner we run to our rooms and I put on my white flowing tank top and daisy dukes. It's the middle of summer, so might as well. I just finished high school and now I'm getting married. I fix my makeup and walk out to our meeting place. Everyone else is already there and for once we look our ages. We start to make our way to the garden and we run into Robert. "Where are you guys going," he asks. "We are going to the garden so we can all get to know each other Robert," Shauna answers. "I'll come, might as well get to know my future brother-in-laws," Robert smiles, he wanted to join the church, so he isn't going to be king, either Zeke or Tobias is. "Robert no," Tris says and grabs Prince Tobias' hand. We push past Robert and walk to the garden.

We sit in a circle and the guys set up a bonfire in the pit. There were already marshmallows and stuff out here, so might as well. "Okay guys, what do you want to play," Shauna asks. "How about never have I ever," I offer, this will be interesting. "Cool," Prince Will says and kisses my cheek. That was sweet. "I'll go first since it was my idea, if you have done this clap," I order and say, "Never have I ever had a more awkward day than today." Nobody claps and we all laugh. "Okay, never have I ever worn a dress," Prince Will says with a smirk. All the girls and Uriah clap. My sisters and I look at him. "We were playing truth or dare and Zeke dared me to wear a dress," Prince Uriah tries to defend himself. We all laugh and continue with the game.

"Never have I ever snuck out," Susan says. Everyone claps except her and Prince Caleb. "Goody goodies," Prince Will mumbles. "Never have I ever not done my homework," Prince Caleb says and again everyone claps but him and Susan. "Never have I ever, um," Tris hesitates, "shot a gun." All the guys clap, except Caleb. "That was a weird choice," I say. "Couldn't think of anything," she shrugs. "Okay, never have I ever kissed anyone," Prince Tobias says and nobody claps. "We need to change that," I announce, "I mean we are all getting married in a month, might as well kiss." "True," Prince Will says and carefully fits his mouth to mine. I feel everyone staring at us. I kiss him back, and enjoy it.

"Get away from my sister," I hear Robert yell, did he follow us? We both pull away and look for Robert. "He's on the balcony," Marlene says and points up. "Robert, were you spying on us," I yell. "Wanted to make sure nothing really happened," he yells back. "Go away Robert," Tris yells. "Fine," he yells, knowing he's out numbered. He walks away and I start to think about the kiss. I met this guy this morning and he just kissed me. I mean it was a good kiss. "How about we just roast marshmallows," Prince Zeke offers.

We put marshmallows on sticks and roast them. We make smores and have sticky messes all over our faces. Prince Will feeds me a bite of his smore. "Aww," I hear somebody say and look around to find Mom and Queen Evelyn. We laugh and I ask, "What's up?" "Well you need to go to bed, its curfew," Mom says. We all smile and get up. The boys take us to our rooms and I see Prince Tobias kiss Tris goodnight, know what the first question I ask her tomorrow will be. Prince Will also kisses me goodnight and I go into my room. I wash my face, put my pajamas on and sneak to Tris' room.

I knock and she answers. "Did I see correctly or did Prince Tobias not kiss you," I ask. "He kissed me goodnight, anything else," she asks. "Yes, how was the kiss," I ask and push past her. I sit on her bed and she answers, "It was good I guess. What about you and Prince Will?" "Oh, it was good," I answer. "I mean I'm 19 and you're 18, we need to have kissed somebody for reals," she says and motions for me to leave. I leave and go to bed.

WILL'S POV

I kissed Princess Christina. I've kissed her two times now. Well might as well and I enjoyed the kisses. Tobias kissed Tris. I swear he did I saw it out of the corner of my eye tonight. I asked him about it and he didn't answer. I go to bed, but I can't sleep. I decide to watch tv and there is nothing on, this stinks. If I play video games I'll be up all night. I lie there and do nothing for like 20 minutes before I eventually fall asleep.

**I had to do something in Will's pov, I know it stunk. Well Fourtris and Christina and Will kissed. I don't know their couple name. I have youth week and tonight one of my friends is actually coming! The past few nights I just hung out with the girls a grade below me because there are no girls in my grade that come. It stinks, but one of the girls that I hang out with doesn't hate me. She is really nice and has a cute brother. He's like really cute and that's all I have to say on that. Peace people!**


	5. Tailor made

**Okay, so time for another chapter. I'm glad you guys like my totally insane idea. I like Disney and ****Divergent**** so I decided to make a Divergent Princess story. I'm not the amazing Veronica Roth, so I don't own ****Divergent****; if I did I would have a better computer. It wouldn't let me on Pandora and I was so mad.**

MARLENE'S POV

"Mar you have to get up or you'll miss breakfast," Tris says shaking me. Breakfast is a very good reason to get up. I get up and Tris leaves. I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I mean it's not the first day and this is similar to what I was wearing last night. I wish that Prince Uriah would kiss me like Prince Will did Christy. I also swear Prince Tobias kissed Tris last night. I brush out my hair and walk to breakfast. Tris and Shauna are the only ones up and they are sitting in the kitchen talking about something.

"Hey guys," I say and grab some bread. I want toast. I stick a few pieces of bread in the toaster and sit on the counter like Tris is. "Hey Mar," they say. "What are y'all talking about," I ask. "The Princes," Shauna says. "Ah," I say, "Did Prince Tobias kiss you last night Tris or was I seeing things?" "You weren't seeing things," she replies. "Where's everyone else," I ask. "Susan came and got breakfast a few minutes before you came and left, but we haven't seen anyone else," Shauna answers. "I got Christy up, she is probably still doing her makeup," Tris says. The toaster dings and I put butter and jelly on my toast. I love toast.

"Hey are we supposed to get breakfast from here or eat together," Prince Tobias walks in and yawns. "We normally eat in here," Tris says. "Cool," Prince Tobias says and grabs a box of cereal. "You eat cereal," I laugh. "Yes," he says. I back off, he can be scary. He pours himself some milk and cereal and starts to eat. Eventually everyone else joins us. We eat in silence until mom walks in.

"Time for fittings," she announces. We all groan, but go to the fitting rooms. I slip on the black dress when we get to the fitting room and stand on the little pedestal. Tori is playing music and looking at all of our dresses. She would occasionally fix something here and there. The dresses aren't near done since they need to be sewn. "So girls, what do you think of your fiancés," Tori asks. "They're nice," Susan says. "They're attractive," one of Tori's helpers, Lauren, says. "That they are," Shauna says.

URIAH'S POV

"This is stupid," Zeke complains as the tailors fix his suit. "No argument here," Tobias says. Bud has been trying to keep the suits more comfortable for us, but they still have to look right. "Tobias did I see correctly or did you not kiss Princess Tris last night," Will asks. "You saw right, why does it matter, we're getting married in a month, I can't kiss her," Tobias asks. "No, its fine I was just wondering," Will says backing off. Tobias smirks but says nothing. I'm the youngest, but that doesn't mean I can't have a say in things. "You're right Tobias, I'm gonna kiss Princess Marlene tonight," I say and they all laugh. "What," I say. "Dude, Zeke and I are gonna be kings, but what are you gonna be," Tobias asks. "Out of any country Zeke is ruling," I say and they all laugh more, but Zeke.

**End of this chapter! Next one will be in Tris and Tobias' povs. Please review.**


	6. Al, Lynn, Peter, Lauren

**Oh my gosh, I slept until 11:30 today. Normally I'm up by 8. I don't own the amazing Divergent trilogy, Veronica Roth does.**

TRIS' POV

"When is Robert going back," Marlene asks. "Tomorrow, he needed to be here to meet our fiancés," Shauna answers. We are all going on walks with our fiancés, alone for the first time ever. We decided to get ready together. Really, it's because there is only one Marlene and one Christina. Christina is currently doing my hair and makeup. Mar is doing Shauna's. Susan was against it. She thinks it's selfish. I don't care. She is the selfless one. The rest of us are nowhere near selfless. Everyone, except Susan, has been asking me about kissing Prince Tobias. It was awesome.

It was just a pec, but still, my first kiss. Christina kissed Prince Will, why do they keep bugging me. "So, Tris, what are you thinking about," Christina asks. "Not much," I lie. "Lier," Christina says she has this ability to tell if anyone is lying. "Fine, I was thinking about Prince Tobias," I admit. "Ooh," they all say. "So what, we're getting married in a month and when is Lynn coming to visit," I ask trying to get the attention away from me. Lynn is our cousin, who buzzed her head to annoy her parents. "Next week, I called her and she wants to play paintball, she's also bringing her boyfriend and best friend, Peter and Lauren," Shauna answers. "Great," I moan. Peter tried to rape me last time he was here. I never told anyone. I met Lauren a few times and every time she had a different boyfriend.

"You guys realize what today is right," Christina asks suddenly sounding sad. "Al," is all I can get out. Al was one of our good friends growing up. He had a crush on me, but since I wasn't allowed to date since I was promised. I was never told why I couldn't date. I was forced to reject him. I didn't like him that way anyways. He committed suicide a week later. We all stay silent until we are ready. We walk down the hall together and knock on the princes' doors.

**I am so sorry that I have to end it there today. I have to go, but I needed to post something.**


	7. Falling for you

**So sorry I cut it off yesterday. Today has been awful; my brand new smart phone broke. I was talking to one of my friends at the store and I was holding a drink. My hands had gotten wet from the drink and I pulled my phone out of my pocket to call my mom and dropped it. It hit just right so the whole screen shattered. I don't own ****Divergent****, just my broken phone. I also don't own any books or songs I mention.**

TOBIAS' POV

I open the door to my room to see my fiancée. She looks really pretty. I kiss her cheek and she blushes. I take her hand and we walk to the garden. We walk to the hedge maze and enter. It is silent at first, but then I decide to break the silence, "So, what do you like to do for fun?" "Oh, well I like to read and I like to draw," she replies, "You?" "Well I like to play paintball, I like to shoot and throw knives and I am really good with computers," I reply. "Oh, I've never shot a gun, thrown a knife, played paintball, and I stink with computers," she says. I chuckle a little a kiss her lightly.

"Everyone was bugging me about you kissing me," she says and blushes. "Same here," I reply. "We need to find something in common, I mean we are getting married in a month," she says. "ya, how about I teach you to shoot and throw knives and you can try to teach me to draw, I also like to read," I say. "What's your favorite book," she asks. "I enjoyed the Harry Potter series," I say. "Who didn't," she giggles, "I like the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series as well as the Hunger games." **(My fandoms) **"I enjoyed those, too," I say and smile. "What kind of music do you listen to," she asks. "Uh, well I somewhat like Imogen heap, she is weird though," I say rubbing the back of my neck. "I like her too, her song Aha! is one of my favorites," she smiles.

"Eat, sleep, and breathe that you're full of the stuff. Go bag it, tie it up tight. Wheat, meat, dairy free, t-total happy-clappy high on life, You should try it, you know, go on while no one's looking," she sings. "You're really good, and when you sang it I could understand you," I exclaim, "she sounds like she's making a shopping list!" We laugh and she looks up at me. We are for once having a moment. I lean down and kiss her. She kisses me back and I wrap my arms around her waist. I feel her arms snake around my neck, and I pull her closer. We stand there for a few minutes in the middle of a hedge maze, kissing. **(Sound familiar?) **

TRIS' POV

Wow, for once this seems like we may actually like each other in that way. He runs his hands up my spine and I shiver. My hands are tangled in his hair and I'm on my toes. "Tris, Christina, Susan, Shauna, Mar, where are you guys," I know that voice, Lynn. I pull away from Tobias and he asks, "Who's that?" "My cousin Lynn, she wasn't supposed to be here until next week," I scowl. "Is it just her," he asks. "No, it's also her boyfriend and best friend," I tell him. "What are their names," he asks, his arms are still wrapped around me. "Peter and Lauren," I reply and almost break down. "Tris, what's wrong," Tobias asks looking concerned. "Peter, last time he visited time to rape me," I start to cry.

"Tris, it's okay, I won't let him near you," he promises and pulls me close. I sob into his strong chest and I realize how muscular he is. He doesn't have like those disgustingly huge muscles, but he is muscular. He presses his lips to the top of my head and we stand there like that until I recompose myself. "Thank you," I whisper. "Tris, we're engaged, due to be married in a month, I know that it all feels forced and most of it is, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you," he says. "There is more about why I am emotional today," I tell him. I tell him about Al and he ends up having to hold me again.

"Tris, it's okay, it's over now, I'm here and I won't let anyone or anything hurt you," he promises looking me in the eye. Everything is starting to feel real, we may even have real feelings for each other. He kisses each of the tears off my face and then my lips. I really am starting to like him, it may just because I feel as if I have no choice, but still. "Tris, I think I may be falling for you," he whispers once he pulls away. I kiss him again because I don't know how else to respond. We go and try to find our way out of the maze, taking our time so my face isn't red when we get there. We eventually find our way out and see everyone else is already there.

**That is the end of this chapter. I was rereading my whole story and realized I made Lauren a helper of Tori's and Lynn's best friend. She is just the friend now. Sorry about the sorta cliffhanger, but I have to leave soon. Youth week is over, but we have First Friday Fun Night tonight. Yay! I am really hoping we play finger darts. Finger darts is when you split into 2 teams and one team goes to hide. Everyone is given a finger dart (or finger rocket). The other team goes and searches for them, the goal is to hit everyone on the opposite team and get them out. You can only play at night though because during the day it's no fun, you can see everything.**


	8. Why?

**Time for another chapter! Yay! I don't own anything except my broken phone. We did play finger darts! It is hilarious when one girl is hidden so well in an obvious spot that a guy who just graduated and is kinda the leader of the youth can't find her (cough ****me**** cough). We have a youth director but this guy kinda represents all of us when we are in-between youth directors, we just got a new one. Oh and also I think I may do all of the chapters in Tris and Tobias' pov now, what do y'all think?**

TRIS' POV

We walk out of the maze and see that everyone else is already there. I see Peter and apparently so does Tobias because his arms tighten around me. "Hello Lynn, Peter, Lauren," I acknowledge them all. "Hello Tris and you are," Lynn asks Tobias. "Prince Tobias of Eaton, Tris' fiancé," Tobias introduces himself, his eyes not once moving from Peter. "Peter, I am Lynn's boyfriend," Peter introduces himself putting his hand out for Tobias to shake it. Tobias takes his hand and I swear the amount of pain on Peter's face is immense. "Tobias release," I whisper. He does and puts his arms back around me.

"So what are you guys doing here early," Christina asks. "Oh, we decided to surprise you," Lynn smiles. I look at Lauren and for once she is quiet, but she is staring at my fiancé. I don't like it. "Lauren, what are you looking at," I ask. She blushes wildly and says, "Oh nothing." "Good," I say. Tobias kisses the top of my head. "How about we go inside to air conditioning," Shauna suggests. "Sure," Everyone says. "Tris, can I talk to you privately for a minute," Christina asks. "Sure, go ahead Tobias," I say. "I'm not leaving you," he says and doesn't leave. "Awww," Christina says.

"Okay, so what do you want," I ask once it's only the 3 of us. "Why does Tobias look like he's gonna kill Peter," she asks. I take a deep breath and say, "Last time Peter was here he tried to rape me." My eyes start to water. "O my gosh Tris," Christina says and hugs me, "Why didn't you tell anyone, that scum needs to be in jail?" "I was scared, he didn't succeed on raping me because I kicked him where it counts and ran," I start to cry again and I feel Christina's tears on my shoulder. "Tris, he needs to pay," Christina says. "I know," I say. "Don't worry Tris as I said earlier I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you," Tobias says. Christina kinda just backs away. She is a hopeless romantic.

I turn to Tobias and cry into his chest again. He strokes my hair and says calming things to me. I don't hear half of them, but they still make me feel better. I forget about Christina standing not 10 feet away. I forget about Peter and Lauren. I forget about Al. Right now it's just Tobias and me. I may be falling for him, too. He is sweet, handsome, protective, and who knows what else since we only met yesterday.

TOBIAS' POV

I'm gonna kill Peter. I have decided that. Anyone low down enough to try to rape somebody doesn't deserve to live. I stroke Tris' long, blonde hair and whisper utter nonsense to her. I hate to see her like this. I need to tell her about dad. She has admitted things to me that she apparently has told nobody. I trust her and we only met yesterday. I truly think I am falling for this girl. She is smart, talented, beautiful, kind, who knows this may be the beginning of something great.

**That is all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed. There is now more Fourtris! Please tell me whether or not I should just do Tris and Tobias' povs. Have an awesome day and I promise I'll update tomorrow!**


	9. Scars and trust

**Okay. I have decided to do most chapters in Tris and Tobias' povs. Occasionally I will do one in somebody else's. I only own my stupid broken phone.**

TRIS' POV

I hate that scum. This time I'm not talking about Peter. After we talked we joined everyone else and Lauren was hitting on Tobias, hard. She was giggling and flipping her hair and all this other stuff. She kept scooting closer and closer to him while we were watching a movie. We were all sitting in beanbags and Lauren put hers right next to Tobias'. He kept backing away from her and running into me. That girl ended up with a lot of room between her and Lynn. We watched some old movies, they were black and white. Tobias got up to get me some more popcorn, really to get away from Lauren, and she followed him.

I was not happy and still am not. We excused ourselves after dinner and went for another walk. We went back to the hedge maze because it is pretty private. "What do you want to talk about," Tobias asks. "What did Lauren talk to you about when she followed you to get popcorn," I say and lean my head on his arm. "Oh, she asked me to run away with her and from you because she 'loves' me," he replies, "I told her to back off or I would send my crazy fiancée after her." We laugh and face each other. Today we have become very close. I have told him things nobody knows.

TOBIAS' POV

I'm gonna tell her. I'm gonna tell her. She deserves to know, "Tris, I have something to tell you." "What is it," she is suddenly serious. "Tris, my dad he…" I stutter, "he beats me and has since I was a child, just me, none of my brothers." She looks shocked, mad, sad, and so many other things. I turn my back to her and take my polo off so she can see those awful scars. I don't want to see her face. "Oh my gosh Tobias," she starts to cry. "Tris, Tris, shh, it's not as bad as it seems," I try to assure her, "I got the tattoos to cover the scars, but you can still somewhat see them." "Tobias, why did he," she sobs. "I don't know, there's something wrong with him," I hug her close. "Tobias; can't breathe," she says, her voice muffled. "Sorry," I say and loosen my grip around her. "Tobias, I am so sorry," she says her face red.

"Tris, you can't stop it," I tell her, "When I am king and you are my queen, hopefully here, he can't hurt us." "I know, but it's just awful," she says. "I know," I say and carefully fit my mouth to hers. She tenses up at first, but then kisses me back. I forget everything. I can't believe this girl I met yesterday has this affect on me. I then here some cat calls. We pull apart and look around. I see everyone standing there. We pull away and I remember I don't have a shirt on. I quickly pull my polo back on. I here Lauren groan, too bad.

TRIS' POV

This is awful. The tattoo does mostly cover up the scars, but if you look closely you can still see them. The tattoo itself is amazing. His back is covered in flames. The scars are covered up mostly by the lines. They used the scars to basically outline the flames. Don't think I didn't pay attention to his abs. He has got a six pack. Don't think because I'm not super girly or a flirt means that I don't pay attention to that stuff. I realize how it must have looked to everyone while we were making out with him shirtless.

I hear Lauren groan when he puts his shirt back on and I say, "My fiancé hunny, not yours." She blushes wildly again and I smirk. Tobias' arms wrap around my waist. "You guys realize you could have gone somewhere that isn't outside and public right," Zeke asks. "We weren't gonna," I start. "Mmhmm," Uriah smirks. "Let's go back inside, it's gonna be dark soon," I say and pull Tobias inside.

I pull him to my room, so we can talk more privately, but I don't know about people barging in. Christina doesn't truly get privacy. We sit down on the bed and just don't say anything. There has been enough things said today. He takes my hand in his and kisses my cheek. I scoot closer to him and he lets go of my hand to put his arm around my shoulders. I lean my head on his shoulder, but don't say anything.

"Wanna watch a movie or something," I ask him. "Sure, curfew isn't for 2 hours," he answers. I get up and go turn the tv on. I go to my movies on the shelf. "What do you want to watch," I ask him. "What do you want to watch," he asks me. "I don't care," I say. "How about Harry Potter," he offers. "Sure," I say and go to the Harry Potter movies, "Which one?" "You choose," he says. "Uh, my favorite is probably the last 2, which one do you like more," I ask him. "Part 2," he says. I put the movie on and sit down next to him. Eventually I fall asleep and miss half of the movie.

**That is all. Sorry I haven't updated since Saturday, but Sunday my mom dragged me to go shopping and yesterday I went to an amusement park and got attacked by birds. My friend was trying to take a picture of this bird on my finger and another landed on my head and started attacking me. Then another bird joined the bird on my head. We were in this place that you can feed these little birds and apparently some like my hair more than the bird seed. **


	10. heights

**Okay time for another chapter! I just got my schedule for this year and school doesn't start for another week! I don't want to go back! I'm sure you guys agree. I mean I love going to school and learning, but the first month stinks. I am such an Erudite.**

TOBIAS' POV

Tris fell asleep last night halfway through the movie. I carefully laid her down on the bed and left. I luckily didn't wake her up. She looks so peaceful sleeping. Now she knows about Dad. She took it like I expected her to. We have both been through a lot. I truly think I may be falling for this girl. I hope she feels the same way for me. But I guess it doesn't matter since we are getting married in a month.

I walk to my room and run into none other than Peter. "What are you doing back here," I scowl. "Lynn is staying a few rooms down from the princesses," he snarls. "Don't get near Tris, if you know what's good for you," I threaten. "Oh, is that so, what are you gonna do threaten me some more," he says. I pull out my pocket knife that I carry everywhere and put it against his throat, "Stay away from my fiancée." He swallows and nods. I put the knife back in my back pocket and walk away. I hear Peter run and I chuckle to myself.

TRIS' POV

I wake up and Tobias is gone. He must have left after I fell asleep. I get up and get dressed. I want to look nice today. I walk to breakfast and see Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, and Marlene are eating pancakes. "Who made pancakes," I ask as I walk in. "I did," Zeke says. "No, you just got in the way of me making pancakes," Tobias says. I turn to Shauna. She says, "Tobias is telling the truth." I nod and grab a plate of pancakes. They are chocolate chip, my favorite. We all really like chocolate, except Susan. She is just weird. I take a bite and they are delicious. "These are awesome," I exclaim. "Thanks," Tobias says.

I quickly finish my plate of pancakes and take Tobias' hand. We walk around and I take him to the old live oak tree and begin to climb. He doesn't follow. "Come on," I say trying to get him up here with me. He is hesitant at first, but follows. He looks really nervous. I get up as high as I can and look around. The view is beautiful. Tobias is frozen about halfway up.

I climb down to him and ask, "What's wrong?" He doesn't answer and looks down. He suddenly has a panicked look on his face. "The height, you're afraid of heights," I say. He slowly nods. He starts to climb down and I follow. My foot slips and I feel his hand go to my hip to keep me steady. I feel like I may burst into flames or turn to liquid. I can't believe he has this affect on me. We make it all the way down and he looks a whole lot calmer. He pulls me into a hug and everything is perfect.

**That is all because I have to go! Sorry. I hope you are enjoying my story. I promise they will play paintball soon! Hopefully I will in real life as well. I have played bazooka ball before. It's like paintball, but instead of paintballs it's these little rubber balls. It hurts, but it is so much fun!**


	11. Ya right

**Another chapter! DON'T SEE PERCY JACKSON SEA OF MONSTERS IF YOU LOVED THE BOOK! It was terrible. I'm telling you I died in the theatre and this is a ghost of me writing. BOO! **** If I was Veronica Roth** **Allegiant**** would be out already. It's not.**

TOBIAS' POV

We walk hand-in-hand back to the castle to finish the movie. I'm glad she knows about the heights thing now, so I don't have to act brave around them. We run into Peter and he quickly walks past us and runs. I chuckle to myself and Tris notices. "What's so funny," she asks. "He apparently took my threat to heart," I answer. "You threatened him," she says and hits my arm. "Ya, but now he won't hurt you," I say. She considers this and nods. I kiss her cheek and we continue walking and run into Zeke and Shauna.

"Hey guys, we are going to play paintball tonight, wanna come," Zeke asks. "What do you think," I ask. "Okay, see you guys then," Zeke says and runs, dragging Shauna along with him. I laugh at my brother and we continue walking. We walk to her room and go sit down on her bed, again. She puts the movie back in and we watch. She hides her head in my chest when somebody dies. I smile, knowing she isn't really scared. Who knows how many times she has seen this movie.

TRIS' POV

I love this movie! I keep pretending to act scared at points so Tobias will comfort me. I think he is catching on. I can't quit though because then he would know. He pulls me on to his lap during the final battle and I wonder what made him do that. I don't mind, I just wasn't expecting it. I lean my head on his chest and his arms wrap around me. He gently kisses my neck and I softly sigh. I'm pretty sure he heard, but it doesn't change anything.

I am hardly watching the movie now. I can't really focus on much but him. We only met 3 days ago and it seems like we've known each other forever. His nose glides along my jaw and he kisses behind my ear. That's it. I move my head and start kissing him. I swing my leg around and straddle him. He uses one hand to hold us up and the other is on the small of my back. My hands are tangled in his hair.

His hand moves up and tangles in my hair and he lies down. His hand that was holding us up now joins the other. The door to my room opens, crap. I hear laughing and get off Tobias. We both sit up and see everybody, well crap. Luckily our parents aren't amongst them and Robert left earlier. Susan and Caleb both look appalled. "I didn't realize that you had it in you," Zeke is leaning on the wall for support. "Who, Tris or Tobias," Mar asks. "Both," Uriah answers. I blush deep red and go close the door. This time I lock it. "Ooooh," I hear somebody say. "We came to get you guys because it's time for lunch," Christina says. "We will be there soon," I yell and hear them all leave.

We go to my bathroom and brush our hair out. I fix my makeup, aka taking it all off. We walk to the kitchen and they usher us to the dining room. We may have brushed out our hair and stuff, but our lips are still swollen. We walk in and see everybody sitting at the table. This is going to be fun.

**That is all. Oh and how many of you got a pm from noveljoy? I got one. I'm just wondering. I am a very curious person normally. Ok I decided in my other story Roth high that I would call y'all my initiates. I know that's what we all call ourselves, but I couldn't really think of much else. Oh and I am thinking about writing a story about if Al hadn't killed himself. What do y'all think?**


	12. Can you shoot?

**I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been busy. I know things went a little too far for the t rating last chapter, but I promise I'll try to keep it all within the rating. I saw one person commented that I should call y'all my flamelets. What do you all think? I also want some more opinions on my Al not killing himself fanfiction.**

URIAH'S POV

That was hilarious! I mean we just walked in and they were full on making out! I never thought that my brother, Tobias, the emotionless second in line for the throne, would be doing that. I seriously didn't see that coming. Mom, dad, King Andrew, and Queen Natalie summoned us for lunch. I wonder why. What is it that we could have done wrong already? Maybe they need to talk to us about paintball.

We all walk to the dining hall and sit down. Where are Tobias and Tris? They need to hurry up! We start to eat our sandwiches and the door opens. Tobias and Tris walk in and you can tell that they had been making out. I mean their lips are swollen, their hair isn't totally flat, and their clothes are kinda messed up. They sit down and we wait for our parents.

They enter not long after we finish eating. They sit down and we wait patiently for what they have to say. "It has come to our attention that you are going to play paintball tonight," Queen Natalie tells us. We all nod, but stay quiet. "We have decided that you can go, but you will need a chaperone," dad says, great. "Who," Shauna asks. "Well actually 2, Max and Eric," King Andrew says. We all nod. Max is this really cool guy from our kingdom and Eric is the complete opposite, I hate the guy. He thinks he is all big and bad, but in reality he's not.

Tobias can destroy Eric easy. He has before when Eric was picking on me. Eric was walking with a limp for weeks. He had been picking on me about how I was worthless since I was 5th in line. He was plain annoying. I mean honestly, I am a Prince; he is one of our bodyguards. I have more authority. "Who," Tris asks, oh ya, they don't know Max and Eric. "Two of our bodyguards," I answer. She nods in understanding. "You may leave now," Mom says. We get up and leave. "So, what do you guys want to do," Lynn asks. "We could go horseback riding," Lauren offers. We all shake our heads. "Well, I promised Tris I would teach her to shoot and throw knives, is there anywhere we could do that," Tobias asks.

"Uh, I think there is a gun range for the bodyguards, but I don't know about knife throwing," Christina answers. "I can come up with something for that," Tobias answers and wraps his arms around Tris' waist from behind her. That is a good idea. I put my left arm around Mar's waist and pull her close. "Don't tell me you brought your knives," Zeke says. "I would, but that would be lying," Tobias smirks and we all laugh. "You have your own set of knives," Tris asks him. "Ya, I've gotten pretty good at knife throwing," Tobias answers.

TRIS' POV

He has his own set of throwing knives. Should I be worried? "Pretty good," Zeke says, "Dude you are accurate at 15 yards," Zeke says. "Ya and then you can do all of those tricks," Will adds. I don't think Tobias really cares for being the center of attention because he quickly changes the subject. I don't pay attention to the rest of the conversation. I lean my head on Tobias' chest and he strokes my blonde hair.

Eventually Tobias moves and takes my hand. I lead him to the gun range for the guards and they let us in. Tobias picks up 2 revolvers and hands me one. The cool metal presses into my palm. He walks over to 2 stations. He shows me how to load a gun and shoot. He hits the middle on his first shot. I mimic his position and he wraps his arms around me to help. I pull the trigger and it hits the bull's eye. "There you did it," Tobias says. "No, you did it, I pulled the trigger," I say. He chuckles and I try by myself.

I don't hit the bull's eye, "See." He chuckles again and kisses my cheek. I try again and again, but get nowhere near the target, let alone the bull's eye. Tobias gives me advice and helps me a few times. The only times I hit the target. When I eventually do hit the target, I hit the outermost ring. I don't celebrate out loud, but in my head I scream, "YES!" Tobias has been shooting next to me and must notice me hitting the target. He has been hitting the same hole every time. He comes around the little wall separating us and kisses me.

I smile into the kiss and pull away. I try again and again until I hit the bull's eye. That time I celebrate out loud this time. Tobias chuckles at me and kisses my forehead. I stick my tongue out at him and he chuckles again, "I think that's enough for now." I pout, but follow him to his room. We sit down and I realize how long we had been at the range. The clock says that its 5 p.m.

Dinner is in an hour. Tobias pulls me into his lap and kisses me. I kiss him back and he runs his hands down my sides. I shiver a little and he smiles into my lips. This makes me smile and we pull away. We gasp for air, but he moves his lips against my skin and down my neck. "Tobias," I moan. I hear him laugh a little and I blush deep red. He pulls away and I instantly miss his soft lips moving against my skin.

I look into his dark blue eyes and see so much in them, love, longing, sadness, and so much more. He smiles a little and places his forehead on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and his arms go around my waist. We sit like this for a while until we hear somebody knock on the door. I get off his lap and he answers the door.

"What do you want Eric," Tobias snarls. "Just wanted to congratulate you on your marriage and tell you that dinner is ready," Eric gives Tobias a fake smile. "We aren't married yet and leave," Tobias says. I quickly move so it will look like I'm coming from the bathroom. I walk towards Tobias and say, "Who's at the door?" "Oh, so you're the little princess who is marrying Tobias here," this Eric guy says. He has so many piercings you can hardly see his face and his hair is this greasy, black mess. "Yes," I answer simply. Tobias' arms go around my waist he pulls me close.

I can already tell I don't like this guy and apparently some not good things have happened between him and Tobias. "You know, your fiancé and I go way back," Eric says. "You've worked for us since we were 16, Eric, and I never liked you," Tobias says and slams the door in Eric's ugly face.

**That is all for this chapter. Pretty please with dauntless cake on top review!**


	13. Uhoh

**I am so sorry for not updating! I've had writers block and been getting ready for school. My dance classes started up again this week, so my feet are gonna fall off soon. I got Pointe shoes this year and they are killing me, but I worked for them for so long. This is going to be my 10****th**** year of dance! I am only in advanced clogging, but hey beggars can't be choosers. You know what I own.**

TRIS' POV

Tobias and I walk to dinner, hand-in-hand, but don't say anything. We walk into the dining room and smell spaghetti, my second favorite. I like burgers more. We sit down and start eating, unlike the past few nights we talk about anything and everything. When our parents walk in they smile when they see us acting like this. They join us in eating and talk about wedding preparations. I still think that the whole arranged marriage thing stinks, but hey what can you do? We all finish and it's time for desert.

"Children, the ball will be this coming Friday, and we will have a barbeque for your friends the next Friday," Mom says. Why do they all call us children? We are all adults here! We all nod. "Where's Lauren," Mar asks. "She told me that she didn't feel good and was going to lie down," Lynn answers. We all nod again and eat our cake. Tobias is holding one of my hands in his and occasionally squeezes it. We all excuse ourselves and go get ready for paintball. It's Tuesday, so we have a few days for any bruises that we get to heel.

Tobias walks me to my room and then goes to his own. I hear an aggravated yell come from outside and run out to see what on earth is going on. Tobias is standing outside his room and not looking through the door. I walk over to see what is in his room and see Lauren. She is lying there wearing lingerie. I look away as soon as earthly possible and go get Lynn. She comes with me and sees her friend.

"What the hec Lauren," Lynn yells. "He used me," Lauren points her finger at Tobias. "He must have used you really fast because I've been with him all day except for the 30 seconds between him dropping me off in my room and I heard him yell," I say. Our parents and the bodyguards come running because all of the commotion. "What on earth is wrong," mom pants. Lynn pulls Lauren out of Tobias' room. "Tobias, what was a practically naked girl doing in your room," King Marcus asks. "He didn't do anything, he walked me to my room, then went to his own and saw that," I defend Tobias, remembering those scars. "Get this slut some clothes," Shauna yells.

They grab a robe and put it on Lauren. She looks mad. "Lauren, you are no longer welcome here, you must leave tonight," dad says. She looks madder at this. "He used me," Lauren screams and points at Tobias again. "That is enough," Queen Evelyn shushes her. "But," Lauren starts. "Shut up," we all yell. "Children," my mother scolds. "Sorry," we all mumble. "Good, now go get ready for your game," King Marcus orders. We do as he says and meet back up in front of Tobias' room.

Tobias pulls me to his side quickly and then he sees Peter. Peter hasn't even talked near me since Tobias apparently threatened him. I squeeze Tobias' hand to try to keep him calm. Tobias is glaring at Peter so much it must hurt his eyes. I kiss his cheek to try to bring him back to the fact Peter is standing 15 feet away from me. We all walk to the garage and pile into 2 SUVs. This is going to be fun. I sit next to Tobias and lean my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me as close as the seatbelts will allow.

The ride is long and I eventually doze off. Susan and Caleb wouldn't come with us claiming that it is selfish and impractical. I don't understand them sometimes, or all the time. I wake up to Tobias lightly kissing my lips, "We're here." "Okay," I yawn and get up. We join the rest of the group in front of an old Ferris wheel. "Teams," Zeke says. "We can't put couples on different teams," Shauna says. "Sure we could, we could go girls vs. guys," Uriah says. "No," my sisters and I yell. Uriah shrinks back. "Okay, how about Zeke and Tobias are captains," Mar says. We all nod. "Okay, well obviously we choose our fiancées," Zeke says and Shauna and I move next to them. "Uriah," Tobias says. "Why do I get stuck with Will," Zeke complains. "Love you too bro," Will says sarcastically. "There's still Lynn and Peter," Tobias points out. "You can have them I'll take Eric and Max," Zeke says. "No, each team has to have one of us," Max says.

"Lynn, you can be on my team, Zeke you are stuck with Peter," Tobias says. "Fine, but then I get Eric," Zeke says. "Okay, why would you want Eric," I ask. Zeke shrugs and we split up. This is going to be fun. "How do you shoot a paintball gun," Mar asks. "Easy, you aim at whatever it is you want to shoot, turn the safety off, and pull the trigger," Tobias answers.

**That is all because I have to go! Sorry it took so long to update. Also to the guest who said I am like the best author ever, that is not true. I write fanfiction, I have tried multiple times to write books and failed. But thank you! Last night we had open house at my school and I met this girl who is also an initiate. She is friends with one of my best friends ever and the first thing my friend said was Divergent and we freaked out. My dad was sitting behind me and was so confused. My friend said, "You 2 are such bookworms." "We are fangirls, there is a difference," we both told her. She looked so confused. "Bookworms just read the books, fangirls obsess over every little thing about it," I explain. She was still pretty confused because I never admit to being obsessed with anything, except books.**


	14. Paintball

**I am SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! School started on Monday and my dance classes started last week! I have been busy. This is going to be their game of paintball and the next chapter will be the ball. You know what I own.**

"Okay, what's the plan," Lynn asks. "We need to find out where they are hiding their flag," I say.

They nod and I try to think, wait the Ferris wheel. "Tobias, I'm going to climb the Ferris wheel to see," I tell him.

The other team has left by now. He nods and says, "Be careful Tris." I kiss him and run to the base of the wheel.

I start to climb and hear the ladder creek. I look down and see Tobias following me. "You didn't have to follow," I tell him. "Yes I did," he replies. We climb up about halfway and I look over the trees. "They are in a field, the flag is in a tree," I say. He nods and we climb down. My foot misses a rung and Tobias' hand finds my hip to keep me steady.

We climb down some more and a rung breaks under my foot. Crap. "Tobias," I yell. "Hold on Tris," he yells and climbs all the way down. "Tris, let go, I'll catch you," he yells once he's at the bottom.

I'm still about 10 feet off the ground.

"Tobias I don't want to hurt you, or what if you're not standing in the right place and I die," I yell. "Guys, get over here, we need to catch Tris," Tobias yells to the others.

I hear them all run over. I look down and see a net of arms at the bottom of the ladder. "Let go Tris," Mar yells. I do.

For a moment I am flying. Then I hit all of the arms. That hurt, a lot, but at least I'm not dead. "Tris," they all cry.

I am enveloped in a hug that I can hardly stand. I see Tobias standing to the side. Wonder why. I break away from all of them and run to Tobias. I throw my arms around his neck and crash my lips to his. He holds my face in his hands and kisses me back. The whole world disappears and it's just us. I seriously think that I love Tobias. I really do. We pull apart for air and smile.

"Princess are you all right," Max asks. "I am now," I say, not taking my eyes off Tobias.

"What happened?" Uriah asks. "The rung broke when I put my weight on it," I answer.

"Tobias weighs more than you, how did it not break when he stepped on it," Lynn asks. "Let's focus on the game now, they are going to have heard us yell and know where we are," Tobias says.

We all nod and I say, "They are in a clearing, the flag is in a tree."

They all nod again and we start to the clearing. We all split up so we surround all of them. Okay, I see Zeke, Shauna, Eric, Will, and Christina, where's Peter.

I hear a twig snap behind me and I turn to see a figure. I can't see who it is, but I have a sinking feeling in my stomach. The figure steps forward and I step back. He charges at me and pins me to a tree and covers my mouth. This sure isn't Tobias. I kick and flail my arms around, but to no avail. This person is too strong. I bite down on his hand until I taste blood and the person pulls their hand off my mouth and yelps.

"Tobias," I yell on the top of my lungs. I don't care about the stupid game anymore. I just want to go home, "MAX! SOMEBO…" the hand covers my mouth again.

I hear people running, but I can't do anything to tell them exactly where I am. My captor's free hand is moving all over my body and goes under my shirt.

"Why Tris, it seems that you're still built like a 12 year old," Peter.

His hand that is over my mouth is quickly replaced by his mouth and he forces his tongue in my mouth. I bite down on his tongue, hard and he pulls his tongue out of my mouth. I gasp for air and scream. I feel Peter being pulled away from me and I see Max and Tobias.

I cough and gasp for air. Peter tried to rape me again, but this time I couldn't stop it. I cry, I cry until my throat is soar. At some point Tobias pulled me into his arms and I cry into his chest. He strokes my hair and whispers things into my hair.

"Tris," Tobias says, louder than he has before, "Tris, it's okay, he's gone. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. Tris, say something. Tris."

"Tobias," I sob. "I'm right here Tris, he can't hurt you anymore," Tobias says and pulls me closer.

"Tobias, I want to go home," I whisper. "We are Tris, we are almost home, I brought you to the car 10 minutes ago, didn't you notice," he asks.

"No," I say between sobs. I open my eyes and see that we are in fact in one of the cars.

"Who won," I ask.

"Nobody Tris, but I think I won something better than a paintball game," he says. "And what's that," I ask.

"You," he says and wipes the tears off my face.

I wipe my eyes off and he hands me some tissues. I blow my nose and wipe my face. "Thank you," I whisper.

"Tris, it's going to be okay. I promise," he hugs me and I close my eyes and fall asleep.

-oOo-

"Tris," I hear somebody say. I don't move. "Tris," whoever it is repeats.

"Mmm," I moan.

"Tris, its 10 a.m. you need to get up," now I realize that it's Tobias.

"Why," I groan. "Because, I have a surprise for you," he says and kisses my forehead.

"What," I ask, still not opening my eyes.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it," he chuckles and kisses the tip of my nose.

"This better be worth moving," I say and get up.

"I promise it will be," Tobias says and fits his mouth to mine. Last night suddenly starts to flood back to me.

I start to cry quietly and pull away from Tobias. "Tris, it's over. That piece of crap is gone," Tobias says and pulls me onto the bed in his lap.

"I know, but still that happened twice and this time I couldn't do anything about it. I was helpless," I cry.

"Tris, it's okay. I promise. I have something to tell you," Tobias says.

I run my fingers along the tendons in his hand and look back at him.

"I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm just waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling now too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."

I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing behind my ear.

"Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

I laugh a little. "Then you should know better."

"Fine," he says. "Then I love you." **(Quotes! Those are straight from the book)**

I kiss him for who knows how long. Everything is ok. I mean I was almost raped last night. Tobias makes me forget that. Tobias makes me forget the world.

"I brought you some food." Tobias says, keeping his face pretty close to mine. "I'm not hungry." I say and kiss him again. I am so lying to him, I'm starving.

"You're lying," he says pulling away from me.

He hands me a plate of muffins. I eat 3 hungrily and he laughs. I stick my tongue out at him and eat another muffin.

"Tris," Christina calls. She pushes the door open and runs to me.

"Tris, I am so sorry. That thing is in jail. He's going to be tried today. They had to move a trial for that mass murderer, but he's going to be tried." She says. We laugh and Tobias kisses my cheek.

**That is all for this chapter! Poor Tris, she almost died, almost got raped. But I'll update later.**


	15. I love you

**Time for another update! Are you guys excited as I am for the movie?! Trick question, nobody is as excited as I am! Do you guys ship Sheo? For those of you who don't know what that is it's Shailene and Theo. I think it would be super awkward, especially if they broke up before they finished all of the movies. Though I ship it. I mean do you see how he looks at her in the interviews and stuff! I wish somebody would look at me like that! Aw well I don't need a guy, I have my fandom and fictional boyfriends. Uhh you know what I own.**

"Marlene stand still!" Tori orders as she helps Mar into her dress.

The ball is in an hour. We have already gotten our hair and makeup done and now it's time for dresses. I still think that making my dress match my fiancé's eyes is kinda weird. He is handsome though. Peter was tried and found guilty of attempted rape 2x and is now in prison for the rest of his miserable life. It's not a good idea to try to rape the second in line for the throne. Marlene eventually gets the black dress on and its Christina's turn.

The rest of us are just sitting here talking. Marlene can't sit down in her dress. Glad I'm going second to last. We decided to go by age. Shauna is lucky and gets to go last. Christina doesn't take as long and is quickly in her dress. Now for Susan, she hates the whole idea of the ball. She says it's selfish. If it was up to her she and Caleb would be getting married in their regular clothes and family only would be there. That's not happening, the whole kingdom is going to be here, plus whoever travels from Eaton. That's a lot of people!

"Tris," Tori calls. I walk over to my pedestal and they slip the blue dress on me. Tori is the world's best seamstress. I swear, the dress feels like a cloud on me, it's not itchy or anything. I walk over to where the other girls are standing and we wait for Shauna. She finishes and we are handed our masks. They all match the dresses. Mine is deep blue, has gold along the edges and some glitter. Thank goodness there are no feathers! My hair is bad enough. We tie each other's on, put our bigger tiaras on, and go to where we are supposed to wait for them to announce us. We have 3 tiaras each. My favorite is my medium sized one, it's beautiful.

The guys are already there and all of their jaws are on the floor. We all blush and go to our fiancés. I kiss Tobias' cheek and he recomposes himself. He takes my hand and squeezes it. Tonight is going to be the night that the engagements are going to be announced. Yea now, less than a month before the wedding. Isn't that a good centennial present for the country? Yes, tonight is the 100th anniversary of Prior forming. They needed an excuse to have a ball without telling everybody about the engagements early.

"You look good Tris," Tobias whispers in my ear. I blush again and kiss him. He kisses me back and pulls me close.

"Get a room," Caleb yells.

"SHUSH," Christina shushes him. Her short hair curled. Tobias is wearing a tux with blue accents. My blonde hair is curled and pinned up with a few strands framing my face. He brushes a strand from my face and we hear everybody quiet outside that door.

"People of Prior and Eaton today our kings and queens have an announcement to make regarding the princes and princesses," the announcer, Harrison, announces, "I have the greatest honor to announce this to you. The princesses of Prior, Shauna, Beatrice, Susan, Christina, and Marlene are marrying the princes of Eaton, Zeke, Tobias, Caleb, William, and Uriah." **(Ha Prince William what are you doing in my fanfic?! No I just assume that Will is just short for William)**

The applause thunders through the castle and the doors open for us. We walk out the door and onto the little indoor deckthing** (Not proper names for it, but you know that thing from the Princess Diaries movie when she walks out onto this thing high above the ballroom? It has 2 sets of staircases coming off of it, one on each side? Know what I'm talking about?)** It goes by age and Shauna and Zeke walk to the right. Tobias and I go left and so on. We collect in the middle and dance. Mom, Dad, King Marcus (Hate him), and Queen Evelyn join us for the second dance. I get about a million congratulations from everybody.

By midnight I'm beat. I need sleep, bad. "Come on Tris," Tobias whispers in my ear and pulls me to our parents and siblings.

"10 minutes until the centennial," Christina says excitedly. How much coffee did she drink today? I really need sleep.

"Yay!" we all say half asleep.

"Perk up," she says. We all walk out to the balcony for the fireworks. We have fireworks twice a year, New Years and the country's birthday. We have small shows of them for our birthdays, but the big ones are on those 2 days.

"Your majesties may we get some pictures for the papers," a reporter asks.

"You may," mom answers.

We all stand together as they take pictures. Some we all kiss, others we stand there and smile at the camera. They then get pictures of each couple. "One minute left," Harrison announces. Nobody will really be paying us as much attention once the fireworks start. Tobias and I don't talk a lot like the others. Well Susan isn't very talkative either, she's listening to Caleb.

"10," I whisper as everyone else shouts.

"9" Tobias whispers back and we face each other.

"8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," we take turns counting down. At one Tobias pulls me closer and kisses me. I kiss him back and hold my hands to his face. I hear the fireworks, but don't pull away from my fiancé. I can see flashes of light and I'm sure they are taking pictures of us. I don't care. Tobias' arms are wrapped around my small waist as he pulls me as close as he can while I have this dress on. I am small, but I am strong.

I am strong enough to pull away from him and say, "I love you Tobias."

**Ok guys that's all. I know most of you wanted for Tris to say it back, so she did. I enjoyed this chapter because it's pure fluff. I love fluff. I'm going to update as soon as I can, but do realize I have 4 stories open right now. I haven't ever updated one of them. If you are a HOO fan please read my story Daughter of Neptune and review! I need some more reviews before I update. Have a fabulous day flamelets!**


	16. Marry me?

**Time for another chapter. Thank you to the guest signed EmilylovesTobias. This is based off of your suggestion. You guys know what I own. Please vote for this story on Sunni96's poll for most original story! I will update every day if I win! Maybe not Wednesdays, I have too much dance on Wednesdays.**

The next morning I wake up and feel new and light. I told Tobias that I love him. I truly do. I feel arms wrapped around my waist. I roll over and see Tobias sound asleep. He slept here last night. I smile and get up to get ready for the day. I pull on a pair of shorts and a loose, flowy white tank top. I apply minimal makeup and walk back into my bedroom. Tobias is sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," he smiles, "You look beautiful." He kisses my cheek as I blush.

"You need to go get ready, you slept late," I say. He smiles a little and goes to get ready. I brush my teeth, pull my hair up in a messy bun, and go to breakfast. Christina and Will are standing in the kitchen eating. I walk over to the toaster and put a few slices of cinnamon, raisin bread in.

"Where's Tobias," Christina asks.

"Getting dressed," I say and spread butter on my toast. "He slept late."

"He does tend to sleep late," Will confirms.

"Hey guys," Tobias says and walks in. "What are you guys talking about?"

"You," Christina says. We all look at her, she is always so truthful.

"What about me," Tobias asks and takes my toast out of my hand. He takes a bite and hands it back to me.

"Thanks," I say sarcastically. He smiles innocently.

"We were talking about you always sleeping late," Christina chirps. She ships her coffee and gets off the counter. "Will and I are going to go for a walk." She takes Will's hand and they leave.

"I guess this just leaves us," Tobias smiles and puts a hand on each side of me on the counter. I smile back and give him a quick pec on the lips. We eat and Tobias starts to lead me somewhere. Does he already know his way around this place perfectly? Something feels wrong. What could it be? I feel like I'm forgetting something important. I look at my hand and see my ring gone. Uh oh. How could I have lost it?!

"Where are we going," I ask to try to get my mind off my missing ring. "It's a surprise," Tobias answers.

"I don't like surprises," I pout.

"You'll like this one," he promises and kisses between my eyebrows. I smile and push a stray hair from his face. We keep walking and he suddenly stops.

"What is it," I ask.

"Close your eyes," he says. I give him a look, but do as he says. He leads me somewhere and stops again. He kisses me slowly and whispers "Open them."

I do and see a beautiful river. "It's beautiful," I sigh and kiss his cheek.

"I found it after the paintball game. I couldn't sleep and took a walk." He smiles. I take my shoes off and walk to the edge. I stick my feet in and the coolness feels good against the heat. Tobias follows suit. We sit there in complete silence, listening to the sounds of birds and the river. I occasionally hear a frog. I see a crow on a branch near us and tense up. I hate the stupid birds.

"Tris what's wrong," Tobias asks. I point at the hideous crow and it flies away.

"You're afraid of crows," he asks. I nod and say, "I hate them. Some attacked me once at the beach. They wanted my goldfish."** (Shout out to my best friend! That is how she became afraid of birds)**

He chuckles a little and kisses my cheek. "What time is it," I ask. "About 10 am," he answers. We spend the whole day at the river. We don't even go back to eat. At about 7 the sun starts to set. The colors in the sky reflect on the river. It distracts me from the fact my ring is still missing! Tobias gets up and I shortly follow. He reaches to his back pocket to get something, but I don't see what until he gets down on one knee.

A small box is in his hand, not just any small box, but the one my ring came in. I cover my mouth with my hands as he opens the box and says, "I know we're already engaged, but I felt that I needed to do this. Beatrice, Princess of Prior, I love you with all my heart and never want to let you go. You are the most beautiful, smart, selfless, brave girl I have ever met. Marry me." "You stole my ring," I complain. "I needed to give it to you didn't I," he smirks. I kiss him and he slips the ring on my finger.

"There you guys are," I hear Christina squeal. I pull away from Tobias and look at my sisters and future brother-in-laws. We smile at them. Our arms are still wrapped around each other.

"We have been worried sick! We thought you had been kidnapped or something. Have you been here all day?" Shauna asks.

"Yes," we answer at the same time.

"Guys, guys," Lynn gasps as she runs down the hill.

"What is it Lynn," Marlene asks.

"I just wanted to know where you all were. You left me." Lynn complains and punches the person closest to her, Zeke. He rubs his arm, Lynn can punch hard. He mumbles something and we all start to walk back to the castle. After living here 19 years I can't believe that I never found that river. We separate at the kitchen, Tobias and I need to eat. We eat and walk to my room.

"Night Tris," Tobias says and kisses me.

"Stay with me again," I order. He smiles a little and we go into my room. Lately I've been having nightmares, about Peter, Al, Lauren. But when he is here with me I don't have any. I need him in here with me or I wake up crying in the middle of the night. I love him so much. We get ready for bed and slip under the covers. He kisses me one last time and we drift to sleep, my hand and head on his chest, his arms wrapped around me. The constant beat of his heart relaxes me.

**The fluff! I love fluff! I'm not that bad at writing it either! I'm trying to write a book, again. I get bored to easily. I did get pretty far into one book, but then it just turned into pages of pure fluff. There was nothing else, just fluff. Pretty please with Dauntless cake on top review and vote for this story!**


	17. wow

**Time for another chapter! I got second place in that poll. I never win anything so it isn't a huge let down. There has always been somebody better. I try out for something and I'm first alternate. Man my life is depressing sometimes. I only got on the math team because one person quit. Okay well on with the chapter. You know I'm not Veronica Roth, if I was I would have won that poll.**

"Tris! Tobias isnt in his room!" I hear Christina yell through the door. Her constant banging woke us up.

"I'm in here!" Tobias yells.

"You seriously want Christina to know that you slept here last night?" I ask him. He shrugs and kisses my cheek. Christina bursts through the door and instantely averts her eyes.

"Something wrong Chris?" I ask innocently.

"Please tell me all you did was sleep." She says looking everywhere but us.

"Can't." I say.

"Tris! Remember that stupid bible study we took a few years ago! We took an oath! We still wear these stupid rings!" She yells at me. We took a biblestudy saying we would be absititent. We got these rings and we still wear them.

"I said that I can't because we talked, kissed, and just lyed there. You are blowing this way out of proportion Christina." I inform her. Her face is as red as as a tomato.

"Why didn't you just tell me that." She laughs nervously. "I found him guys."

"Okay where was my brother?" Zeke asks.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Christina tells him.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically. She smiles as everyone comes into my room.

"Wow dude." Uriah says.

"We didn't do anything." Tobias says.

"They didn't." Christina backs us up.

"You know this how?" Marlene asks.

"They aren't lying so they must be telling the truth." She shrugs.

"Everybody out of my room!" I yell and they all go. "You too Tobias." He pouts, but leaves. I get dressed. I flatten my hair, brush my teeth, pin my bangs back with a little black bow, and put on a tight top and skinny jeans. I walk to Tobias' room and knock on the door.

"Hello beautiful." He answers and kisses my forehead.

"You know I'm not. You're just saying that because we're engaged." I blush a little.

"Whoever told you that you're not beautiful is a filthy liar." He tells me.

"I'm also built like a 12 year old." I tell him, remembering Peter.

"Who said that? It was Peter wasn't it?" he asks.

"He was right." I whisper.

"No he wasn't Tris. You are the most beautiful, smart, brave, selfless girl I have ever met. You are the reason I haven't just run yet. I was considering running away; I even got a fake id. I came here, met you, and fell in love. I love you Tris." He whispers in my ear, his breathes tickling the inside of it.

"We need to get to breakfast or they'll come looking for us." I tell him. He doesn't listen and kisses me. His hands hold my head and my hands are on his chest. His hands move down my body, not like Peter's did, but soft and light. His hands go down my sides and stop at my waist. This is so stupid, but I feel like I should. I move his hands down to my hips and kiss him harder. My hands are in his hair and he takes a few steps back. I stumble a little and my flip flops come off. We can't really close the door without breaking apart. We probably should, but neither one of us feels like it.

"Wow baby!" somebody says loudly, but not quite yelling. We pull apart and see Marlene.

"What is it Mar?" I ask.

"Well mom and dad "summoned" us. They wanted to tell us something important." She tells us.

"This can't be good can it?' I ask. She shakes her head and we walk to my father's office. We stop on the way to get 2 muffins. We walk in and see everyone is there. They are sitting down and look as worried as I feel. I also see some people I don't know. There is no way this can be good. I clutch at Tobias' hand as we walk in.

"Good we are all here now." My father says and claps his hands together.

**Oooh what could it be? Seriously what could it be, I have no ideas. Give me ideas! I need them! There shall be more fluff. Make your ideas fluffy if you want to. I seriously don't care. I have 4 stories open currently. Here's the bad part about that. I want to start another. A gender swap of Divergent. What do you think? I haven't found a ton of those. The one I did find I lost. Help me find some or tell me whether or not to do it!**


	18. NO!

**Time for another chapter! Most of you who gave me ideas gave me the same idea, the weddings being canceled. Well that made me feel like it was too expected. So this is not that. The weddings won't be canceled! There still shall be Fourtris and all the other couples that I don't know the names for. Oh my gosh I just got out of school and really embarrassed myself. Well not really, but I was embarrassed. I was walking to my mom's car, it wasn't there yet, and I saw the guy I have a crush on coming to pick up his little sister. I waved at him because we go to the same church and I dance with his little sister. He gave me a weird look but waved back. Last night I literally ran into him at the dance studio. I slipped because I was in my clogging shoes and fell into him. They need to do something about those floors. He is so cute! He's also 2 years older than me. He probably only knows my name because of me beating him and his team at finger darts. I told y'all about that game I think; he's not the senior guy. Oh well if any of you are interested in my boring love life that's it. I embarrass myself in front of my crush and he thinks I'm an idiot. I can and will go on and on and on about nothing if y'all haven't noticed. I'll tell you more about my lack of a love life if you want, but I seriously think y'all don't want to hear any more. On with the story! Y'all know I'm not VR.**

"Well Beatrice this truly only affects you and Tobias, but we decided that you all should be here." Dad says, crap.

"What is it?" I ask nervously.

"Prince James from Mathews would like to court you." He says with a smile.

"What?" We all yell in unison.

"Children calm down. Tobias you are going to marry his sister, Jenna." Queen Evelyn tells us.

"Calm down! Calm down! Why wouldn't we be calm, only the fact that I'm going to be siblings with the man I love!" I yell.

"We won't do it. You can't force us." Tobias says.

"We very well can." King Marcus says.

"What are you going to do if we refuse? Hu? You can't force us to say our vows. You can't force us to do any of this!" I yell.

"I told you they wouldn't react well. I told you they loved each other." Mom tells dad.

"It's not love, it's they have to so they do." Dad tells her.

"Then is that what we are? We had an arranged marriage!" mom is yelling now too.

"Why are you reacting like this? You were fine when we arranged their original marriages." Dad says standing up and yelling.

"I had just given birth to twins then. Now they love each other and it's different!" she yells.

"How?" dad yells.

"We did not mean to start this. If we are causing so much turmoil then just forget about it." A blond haired boy whom must be Prince James says.

"No James. This is critical for a sound alliance." A woman I recognize as Queen Jeanine says.

"What if I back out? It wasn't my idea to court her. It was yours." Prince James yells. This all shuts my parents up.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I am your mother and Queen of Mathews." She yells at him. Everyone is watching them except my siblings and future brothers-in-law. I motion for the door and they nod. We start slowly backing towards the door. The doors are wide open and there are no guards. As soon as we are outside the doors we sprint to the hedge maze. It is about 300 ft wide and long. They will never find us. Well they could, but it would take a while.

"What are we going to do?" I cry.

"I'm not gonna marry Jenna." Tobias says and pulls me close.

"You're not gonna if we can do something about it." Will says.

"We may just have to say goodbye as an engaged couple soon aren't we?" I ask Tobias. He doesn't reply because we both know that answer and don't like it.

"What are we gonna do?" Shauna asks.

"We could hide them and tell everyone they eloped and moved to the United States." Uriah offers. We all look at him.

"We could say Tris is pregnant with Tobias' child and he needs to be there as a father for the child." Christina says.

"Better than Uriah's." Tobias says.

"Okay now you have to get Tris pregnant so it's believable and true." Will says.

"They would probably make me have an abortion." I say sadly.

"Also we took that stupid oath." Marlene says and I notice her ring is missing.

"Mar, where's your ring?" I ask. Both she and Uriah could put tomatoes to shame.

"YOU DIDN'T!" Susan yells.

"We did." Mar says quietly.

"I have officially lost faith in this. We can't come up with anything good enough to save our engagement." Tobias says sadly.

"Tobias don't say that. Mom will hopefully come up with something, or she'll just annoy dad until he breaks all of this off." I say.

"Just in case Tris I love you." He says.

"I love you, too." I start to cry again.

"Tris we are going to come up with a way I promise." Christina cries.

"Thanks Chris, but I don't know how well the daddy's girl act will help me with this one." I smile sadly at her.

"You two should probably go spend your last day as a couple and not future in-laws alone. Maybe go with Christina's idea." Lynn says. We all look at her, like really. She waves at all of us. She is still mad about Peter and Lauren.

"Go ahead, go, we'll come up with something." Caleb promises.

"Thank you guys. This would probably be way worse without you. That isn't a challenge." I add the ending. They smile weakly at us and we walk off. We walk to my room and lock the door behind us. Tobias wraps his arms around me from behind and puts his head on my shoulder.

"This stinks. As soon as we start actually having feelings for each other this happens." I say quietly. "We possibly only have today together and then we'll be future in-laws."

"Then we have to make today count." He says as quietly as I did. I know what he means, but that doesn't mean I'm going along with my sister's idea.

"Tobias we can't." I say.

"Why not? I want to give it to you. I love you and nothing will ever change that." He says and buries his face in my hair. His breathes tickle my neck.

"I love you, too. But this, this is a very big step and I have no idea what to do or anything. We are still going to marry other people. It just feels wrong. If we were to do it we wouldn't know how it would turn out. I could get pregnant or something and they would know." I say.

I feel his mouth open for him to talk, but somebody knocks on the door. "Beatrice, are you in there? Please open up." It's mom.

"Why, you just gonna take me away to something for my wedding to James?" I say annoyed.

"Sweetie that wedding has been canceled as well as Tobias and Jenna's." she says. I run and open the door.

"Really?" I ask. She nods and I hug her. I then run to Tobias and crash my lips into his.

"We're still engaged!" I yell excitedly!

"What happened?" Tobias asks mom.

"We are still going to be allies, but instead of you guys marrying them Lynn has offered to take your place. She's going to marry James." Mom says.

"Really?" I ask again. She smiles and I take off running, dragging Tobias along with me.

"Where are you going?" Mom yells.

"To thank my cousin!" I yell back.

**See no wedding cancelation. I know Lynn is lesbian, but since Marlene is marrying Uriah she needed a love interest. For those of you who haven't read ****Insurgent**** I am sorry I just spoiled that. You may have already guessed that. Yes Fourtris almost did it. How many of you bet that they do in ****Allegiant****? I think so. Yet another reason that my 11 year old sis can't read these books. She is like really innocent. Then she asks questions! She asks me questions! Why would she ask me questions! AS I said earlier I have no love life! Aw well have an awesome day flamelets!**


	19. Interruptions

**Time for another update! I finished Al and am now working on a gender bent story. I'm just working with names right now. Some of you actually want me to talk about my boring love life. I guess I'll just tell you about all of my crushes. My first crush was my childhood best friend. I did gymnastics with him, well baby gym. We met at 2, he has 3 younger siblings. I danced with one of his younger sisters. I haven't talked to them in years and they don't even live here anymore. It made me sad when they moved, I learned about it a year later. I barely remember what he looks like. I still miss him sometimes. We went to different schools and he quit baby gym and playing coach pitch at the y. He got me to do a lot of things. To the guest who tried to give me their email, you can't give me that. The site won't let you. You can just PM me. On with the update! I'm not the incredible VR.**

"LYNN!" I yell on the top of my lungs after 20 minutes of searching for my cousin. I hear somebody running and turn to see my wonderful cousin. I run at her and tackle her in a hug. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"OW! You could burst my eardrums if you wanted to. But, it's fine Tris. You and Tobias are obviously happy together and we can't break that up. Now get off me!" she orders. We get up and hug again. We pull apart and Tobias' arms wrap around my waist. Lynn smiles a little.

"Why did you do this? You didn't have to. Now you're in the same position as we were in the beginning of all this." I say.

"Yes I did. But look at how it's worked out for you! You 2 are in love and getting married in less than a month. We decided that my wedding would be in 2 months so all of you are back from your honeymoons. I can't get married without my 5 bridesmaids." She smiles. "Please don't tell me you listened to Christina and took her advice."

I raise up my hand so she can see that ring. She smiles a little more. "Good. There is no need to listen to me about that or Christina. That girl needs to think things over. Go, celebrate. I have to go to a fitting. How did you do all of this?"

"It was hard, but you get used to it." I laugh. She walks away and Tobias kisses my cheek.

"Good thing you have more common sense than Christina, Lynn, and me." He whispers in my ear.

"You think." I whisper back. We walk back to my room and we sit and talk about nothing in particular until I ask a question neither of us knows the answer to. "Was my dad right? Do you think that we are only in love because we feel as if we have to?"

"I don't know. But I do know that I won't let anyone or anything hurt you, I care about you Tris. No matter what he says it doesn't mean he's right." He smiles sadly.

"I still say I love you." I smile bigger than him, but not huge. This makes him smile, too.

"I love you, too." He says, takes my face in his hands, and kisses me. I hold his hands to my face and kiss him harder. Then there is a knock on the door. Why does every time we start to make out somebody interrupts us. I get up and answer the door. I now hate Susan.

"What do you want Susan?" I ask sounding annoyed because I truly am.

"Yes, well since Lynn is marrying James we need to go and be fitted for our bridesmaid dresses." She says.

"Okay. Tell them I'll be there in about 10 minutes." I smile at her.

"Alright and please find Tobias. He needs to be fitted for another suit." Has she seriously not seen him sitting on my bed?

"Then make that 20." I smile and she leaves. I close the door, walk back over to Tobias, and sit in his lap.

"What are we going to do for the next 20 minutes then?" he asks smiling.

"15 it will take 5 minutes to get to the fitting room." I correct him.

"How about we start where we left off." He smirks. We both lean in and quickly close the space between us. **(FYI I am basically forever alone and never have had a boyfriend. What I know about making out and stuff is from fanfiction because the authors of the original books, that I read, don't go into great detail. So this probably stinks)** He outlines my mouth with his tongue and I decide to tease him a little. He pouts into the kiss and I smile a little. I open my mouth a little and he slides his tongue into my mouth. My hands tangle in his hair and I pull him closer even when there is no closer. I wait for somebody to knock on the door and of course somebody does.

I brush my hair quickly and open the door. Shauna is on the other side. "Where have you been? We've been waiting for 20 minutes and you don't show up!"

"Time just got away from me." I reply with a small smile.

"Lynn saved your wedding, the least you could do was show up for stuff for her's on time." She says and crosses her arms. "Have you even left your room?"

"Look I lost track of time. I found Tobias." I say and move so she can see my fiancé.

"He was in here when Susan came to get you wasn't he?" I nod a little and she rolls her eyes.

"People need to quit interrupting us when we're making out!" I say. She laughs and drags me to the fitting room, Tobias follows us. I'm dragged in by Shauna and everyone laughs. I shoot death glares at them and sit in my chair. Tobias kisses my cheek and goes to the guy's fitting room.

"Don't scare James!" I yell as he walks out the door.

"Alright ladies. We are in full wedding planning mode here. Lynn you get to choose the theme colors." Tori says acting like a drill sergeant.

"Yes mam." Lynn stands and salutes her. We all laugh at her. "I think I want the theme colors to be black and silver."

"Interesting choice. I think silver bridesmaid dresses with black accents." Tori says writing all this down. "Princesses you get to decide what the dress will look like, with Lynn's approval of course."

"Yes mam." We all say and mimic Lynn.

"I think I want them to be shorter and satin." Lynn says.

"I like it." Christina says.

"Necklines ladies." Tori orders.

"Well I want mine to be really simple, nothing extravagant." Susan tells Tori.

"Alright. I think scoop neckline. Shauna."

"Halter."

"Christina"

"Off the shoulder."

"Marlene."

"V-neck"

"Girl whom this was almost her wedding."

"Sabrina with sleeves"

We have all become very well informed on the different necklines since we were told about our weddings. The necklines we choose were the same from our wedding gowns, so we know they look good on us. I wonder what Lynn is going to choose.

"Lynn have you ever tried different necklines on dresses?" Tori asks. Lynn shakes her head and Tori's assistants bring out racks of dresses for sampling.

**(I didn't feel like writing about all the different dresses Lynn tries on)**

"I'm thinking sweetheart is the way to go." Tori says after 20 dresses.

"Okay." Lynn really wants this done.

"Do we have to retake measurements?" I ask. Tori shakes her head and we celebrate. Taking measurements is the worse part! We must have been really loud because the guys run in.

"What happened?" Will pants.

"We don't have to retake their measurements." Tori says.

**That is all because I keep getting distracted. Thank goodness for Lynn! Have an awesome day!**


	20. NO MORE PICTURES!

**Time for another update! Sorry it has taken so long, I've been busy. Is it just me or is Veronica trying to kill us with the quotes? I just read the Transfer and realized I could have read it 14 days ago! I was mad at myself for waiting so long. I don't own 'Divergent' or Full House.**

"I love you Tris." Tobias whispers and kisses my forehead.

"I love you Tobias." I whisper back and kiss him. We are being forced to take pictures for magazines. I don't see why. Shouldn't they have enough by now? They mostly want pictures of us kissing or my ring. We have been here for two hours. We have taken pictures for 4 magazines and have smiled so much my mouth hurts. We have to pretend to be happy. The only good thing is that Tori is here playing music from her ipod. Then there is of course getting to kiss Tobias every few seconds. People have been asking us questions as they take our pictures.

"How many kids are you planning on having?" one reporter asks.

"Will you rule here or in Eaton?" another asks.

"How did you react when you found out about the whole arranged marriage thing?" this one really short lady asks.

"Do you truly love each other?" the man standing next to her asks. We answer each as truthfully as possible, but some things you must keep to yourself.

"Alright, that is enough. The lovebirds need some time alone together." Tori says and shoos them all out.

"Thank you!" We yell at her at the same time.

"No prob. Now go spend some well deserved time alone." She winks and walks out of the room. Tori has truly become the wedding planner and that is awesome.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask Tobias.

"How about the river?" he asks. Since he first took me there we have spent every moment we can there. It is so beautiful and serene.

"We always go there." I say and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Then where do you want to go?" he asks, wraps his arms around my waist, and places his forehead on mine.

"Anywhere you are." I reply and he presses his lips to mine. We pull each other closer until there is no closer and even then some. Somebody decides as soon as Tobias picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist to walk into the room.

"Wow baby!" Somebody yells.

We pull apart at lightning speed and look at who interrupted us. Marlene and Uriah are standing there shocked.

"Okay, just because your favorite show is Full House does not mean you can quote it whenever you want." I inform Marlene. "Besides that show ended over 10 years ago."

"Spoiler if you haven't seen the last episode. DJ goes to her prom with Steve, Michelle loses her memory in an accident and regains it." Tobias chuckles. Marlene hasn't seen the last episode. She is mad now, but not mad enough to do anything irrational. The girl is always so happy. "What do you want?"

"Everyone is about to get here for the Barbeque." Uriah informs us.

"I got to go get dressed." I say and kiss Tobias' cheek. I run to my room and get dressed. Edward, Myra, Cara, Ferdinand, Molly, Drew, and some of our friends are going to be here soon! Well I don't know if you would consider Molly and Drew our friends, but mom invited them. I put on a pair of dark daisy dukes and my black tank with a lace back. I flattened my hair in the morning so I just pull it up into a high pony and put my jeweled headband on. I check my makeup and run out of my room, right into James. Crap. Things have been super awkward between him and all of us since I almost had to marry him.

"Where's the fire?" he asks.

"Look, we are having friends over to celebrate the weddings as you know and I have to get to the party." I say as I get up.

"I know." Is all he says. I start to run to the party. I don't turn around. I run to the garden and see nobody is there. Right we are supposed to meet in the room connected to the balcony. I run there and find all my siblings, future sibling, cousin, future cousin, Tori, and our parents. My parents look at me disapprovingly, but don't say anything.

"The guests are arriving." Harrison announces.

"Okay kids. Today is your day to spend with your friends and be your age. Do remember though, this is to celebrate the weddings." Queen Evelyn says. We all nod.

"They are in the garden." Harrison informs us.

"We will wait about 5 minutes, then announce you guys." Tori says as our parents leave. We all nod again and start talking.

"You seriously think I'm going to let anyone see you in that?" Tobias asks with a smirk.

"It's not up to you what I wear. I wanted to wear this so I am." I smirk back. He softly presses his lips to my forehead.

"Alright. We are going to announce you guys in age order." Tori says and we line up. "Harriaon if you would please."

"Announcing the Princesses of Prior, the Princes of Eaton, the Prince of Mathews, and The daughter of the duke and duchess." Harrison bellows. "Prince Zeke and Princess Shauna, Prince Tobias and Princess Beatrice, Prince Caleb and Princess Susan, Prince William and Princess Christina, Prince Uriah and Princess Marlene, Princes James and Lynn."

We walk out and see all of our friends and Molly and Drew. They all clap, whistle, yell, something. There are about twenty of them. We wave and hold hands. I see a few people with cameras behind a rope snapping picture after picture of everyone. Jenna is standing in the front and glaring at me, then Lynn, then me again. She isn't happy I stole her fiancé back and not happy with Lynn because she is the reason I got my fiancé and Jenna didn't. I smile sweetly at her and she gives me a look of disgust. I kiss Tobias' cheek to show he's mine, back off.

"You guys ready for an engagement party that's better than one of those weird American celebrities'?" Zeke yells. We all cheer. "Then let's get started!"

We all mingle and talk to everyone. They all congratulate us and we thank them. I am at some point separated from Tobias and whisked away by Cara and Myra.

"So, tell me about this whole arranged marriage thing." Cara says.

"It's great I guess. It stunk at first, but now Tobias and I are happy together and in love, so yea." I say staring at the coke in my hand. I look back up and to my left and see Tobias looking at me. We smile at each other, but know there is no way we are getting away from everyone to be alone.

**That is all. I will update soon! I promise! Okay so I am addicted to Pinterest. I was one a few days ago and was looking through somebody's 'Divergent' board. There was a picture of the Fourtris kiss from the teaser and it had a heart around Theo's nose. His nose is hooked and these girls were fangirling over it. I just thought it was cool and lucky. It's not worth fangirling over though. It is just his nose. He is attractive though. I almost went all Peter on this one girl whom said he looks like a toad. I didn't though because that would be mean, we were in school, there were too many witnesses. She now owes me 100 sentences written down saying that he and all these other guys are attractive! I made the sentence super long so she could have it imprinted in her mind. This girl is so annoying. She needed help in English, a lot, so that's what she is paying me with for helping her.**


	21. Let's party

**Time for another update because I can! I need one-shot ideas. I will give you credit for the ideas. They can be anything, but they must be Fourtris. That is an absolute must. I haven't talked about my crushes recently. The next guy I had a legit crush on was this British dude I played tennis with. He then moved back to Britain. He had the accent! I didn't know him very well, but these people always called him Charlie and that wasn't his name. I called him by his name. Please give me ideas. I only own my pointe shoes that are now worthless and very painful.**

"Is he a good kisser?" Jenna asks me.

"Yes and my fiancé." I remind her.

"He's attractive. That's for sure." Molly says.

"Girls back off my fiancé." I order.

"We know. But can't we just say he's attractive and stuff." Jenna complains.

"Go bother Christina or Lynn maybe Jenna since she is the reason that Tobias is my fiancé and not yours." I say and go grab Tobias by the sleeve. He pulls me into a kiss and I feel Jenna and Molly's eyes burning holes in the back of my head. He pulls me closer and I feel everyone staring at us.

"Do they do this often?" I hear somebody ask.

"Yes." My sisters, future brothers-in-law, and cousin say at the same time. I kinda want to see everyone's faces, but I don't want to let go of Tobias.

"Why?" someone else asks.

"They almost lost each other, they don't want to. They are so in love." I recognize Christina's voice.

"Lost each other to who?" another person asks.

"James and Jenna." Shauna answers.

Tobias pulls away slightly and kisses the tip of my nose. I steal one more kiss on the lips and we look at everyone. Those that I'm not related to or about to be related to are gaping at us.

"Come on." Tobias says and pulls me away from everyone else. He pulls me into the hedge maze and we walk for a while until we are sure nobody followed us. We pull together at the same time, with the same thought in mind, don't let the other go. My arms are around his neck, one in between his shoulder blades, and the other curling into his hair. His hands are at the small of my back, pressing me closer to him. We pull back for a second and gasp for air. He is smiling and presses his forehead to mine.

I hear somebody snicker and look around. I see some of the bushes rustle and look behind to find Hector. The kid is so cute, but likes to spy on people. He is another one of my cousins. I hadn't been told he was coming. Great. This kid is seriously creepy sometimes. He laughs and runs away. I smirk and chase him. I hear Tobias follow me. I see the bushes rustle in a turn to the right and turn. Hector keeps running. I keep chasing him and eventually catch the little spy. I pick him up and throw him over my shoulder. I am so glad he doesn't weigh much.

"Who is this little spy?" Tobias smiles.

"My cousin Hector." I say and tickle Hector. He squeals with laughter.

"How many more cousins do I have to meet?" Tobias asks.

"A few." I say and put Hector down. "No more spying on us Hec. If you do I'll send my scary fiancé who throws knives as a hobby after you."

Hector screams and runs away. I laugh and Tobias wraps his arms around my waist from behind and kisses my neck.

"He's not gone yet." I say and turn to the left. There is Hector and he squeals and runs. I smile and turn to Tobias. This time I kiss him and pull him closer than ever.

"TRIS, TOBIAS." Somebody calls.

"Crap, every time." Tobias says. I laugh and kiss him again.

"TOBIAS, TRIS WE WILL FIND YOU!" I recognize that very loud voice, Zeke really likes to yell.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"Let's go this way." Tobias says and pulls me in the direction opposite Zeke's voice. We run for a while and hear foot steps behind us. We take as many turns as possible. We make it out and run to the river.

"Now what?" I ask as we gasp for air.

"We could just spend the rest of the time here and go back when our parents are supposed to show up." He says and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Or you could come back to the party with us." Lynn says behind me. Crap.

"You guys know running through an open field with no coverage is stupid right?" Caleb says.

"You know following people who want to be left alone is rude." Tobias informs them. That shuts them up.

"I know what can get them either to go away or pull us apart quick as lightening." I whisper.

"What?" he whispers back.

"This." I say and press my mouth to his. I hear them groan. They all seem to disappear and it's just Tobias and I. Tobias' hand fits with the bend of my waist and mine in the curve of his neck.

"I love you Tobias." I whisper against his cheek.

"I love you Beatrice." He whispers back.

"Did you just call me Beatrice?" I ask.

"Yes, no good?" he asks.

I shake my head, "Save it for special occasions like Christmas and our wedding day and other holidays."

"Alright. I love you Tris." He says and presses his mouth to mine.

**This is going to be a pretty long fanfiction. Obviously. I will have to skip some days because they aren't important. I don't even know what I will do next. Give me some ideas! Also give me ****FOURTRIS ****one-shot ideas. I will give you credit for them. I've been watching A Very Potter Musical all day! **


	22. Baby?

**I'm updating! I am so sad. Auburn lost, I finished my other story Roth High, and I ran out of chocolate! I'm gonna die! We are talking about Revelation in Sunday school and I knew the answer to every question. The teacher asked specifically a lot of times anybody but Lauren. Then nobody else knew the answer a lot. Then we had a debate about whether the books or movies were better. It was basically girls vs. guys. There were more girls. I kinda led that debate pro books. The guy who led the pro movies is a jerk who called my best friend garbage once. I hate him, but love him because the Bible says to love all people. That was so random, but my thoughts are very scattered right now. I'm not Veronica Roth, obviously.**

LYNN'S POV

Why are they always kissing?! It's like every time I turn around they are making out. I can't believe that it was Uriah and Marlene to do it first and not them. But Tris isn't really like that. She saw that the cons outweighed the pros I guess. This party is stupid. Honestly, I don't know half of these people and we had to go chase down Tris and Tobias. Hec just had to go spy on him didn't he? My little brother is a creeper sometimes. Why is he even here?

TRIS' POV

"Come on, the party is almost over, then we can be alone." I tell Tobias and tug him to everybody else.

"I don't want to be social." He complains.

"Too bad." I say and hold his hand. We say goodbye to everyone for what seems like an hour. They all wanted to hug us and stuff, it got annoying. It's about 9 o'clock at night. What stinks is that our curfew is 10. Why do we have a curfew?! We are all adults! Hector keeps peeping around things and laughing. That kid is creepy.

"Aw yes Children. Your tutors are coming tomorrow so you can catch up on some classes that you'll need." Mom claps her hands together. We all groan.

"It is not that bad." Caleb says. Why does he like this?! He is such a nerd!

"Mom we are all graduated! What classes do we need to take?!" Christina asks.

"Well there is public speaking, which you Christina have never had trouble with, economics, then there is queen and king lessons." Mom lists.

"Mom, Shauna and I have been taking those our whole lives and now I realize why I was." I tell her.

"Yes, but you still have much to learn." Queen Evelyn says.

"Well go to bed. You have a full day tomorrow." Mom says. We leave. We walk to our rooms silently. Just before I go into my room Marlene grabs my arm.

"What?" I ask.

"I need your help with something." She tells me and drags me to her room. Uriah goes to his room.

"Okay." I say as she closes the door and locks it. "What's up?"

"I think I may be pregnant." She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I'm late." She says. Late? Ohhhhhhhh I understand.

"How late?" I ask.

"A couple of days." She answers.

"When was the last time you guys did it?" I ask.

"Uhhh after the ball." She answers.

"Was that the first time?" I ask. She nods. "Okay, well we need to get a test. Do you have any in here? Mom decided that when she found out Tobias and I were sleeping in the same room to give me some."

"No." she answers.

"Okay. Well I could go get one of mine or we could call for a maid to get one." I tell her.

"Just get one of yours. You know how the maids like to gossip." She's right. I quietly sneak into my room and see Tobias lying on the bed waiting for me.

"What did Marlene need?" he asks sitting up.

"I'll tell you later. I just need to grab something." I say and run to the bathroom. I grab two of the pregnancy tests (just in case one is wrong) and stuff it in my pocket. Please don't let Tobias ask questions.

"What did you need?" he asks as I walk out of the bathroom. Crap.

"Some feminine hygiene products." I lie, well not totally.

"Enough said." He answers and lies back down on the bed.

I quickly go to Marlene's room and find her rocking back and forth on the edge of her bed. "Don't be so nervous."

"What if it's positive? What will I do? How will I tell Uriah? How will he react?" she asks frantically.

"Did you guys use protection?" I ask. She shakes her head, figures.

"Follow the directions. Then you will take another just in case." I throw her the tests. She nods and goes to the bathroom.

**OK its a little stick figure!**

"Tris." Marlene calls. Moment of truth.

"Yes." I answer.

"Can you please come in here?" she asks.

I crack open the door and see her with tears in her eyes. This cannot be good or it could be good. It depends on if those are happy or sad tears. "Yes."

"I'm pregnant." She says simply. A few tears streak her face.

"You have to tell Uriah." Is the first thing I say.

"I know, but I'm scared Tris. We aren't married yet and now we have a baby on the way! How are we going to tell mom and dad?" she asks. That is a very good question.

"We can keep it secret for a little while. You won't show for a while, but once you start showing there is no denying it." I tell her. "Why did you ask me for help? Christina seems like the most logical choice."

"When is a pregnant woman logical?" she raises an eyebrow at me. I nod and shrug my shoulders. "Can we keep this our little secret for now?"

"You know Tobias is going to ask questions. He asked questions as soon as I walked in to get the tests." I inform her.

"Fine. You can tell him and nobody else. I'm gonna have to come up with a good way to tell Uri." She says. I smile at her and hug her tight. My little sister is pregnant! I'm gonna be an aunt! I let go of her and walk to my room. Tobias is still lying on my bed.

"What did she need?" he asks again.

"She's pregnant. You can't tell anyone, she hasn't even told Uriah." I tell him. His eyes get huge for a second.

"She's pregnant with Uriah's child." He says and sits up.

"Yep." I say and sit down next to him.

"Wow. I was not expecting that." He says.

"Neither was Marlene." I say.

**MARLENE IS PREGNANT! Take your guess at what it is. How will she tell Uriah? Take your guess at that. I am so excited. My parents might let me go to this math and science school next year. I want to go so much! There is more than math and science. It is about 3 hours away from here and I would live in a dorm. There is so much cool stuff there. I can take college classes there and there is so much cool stuff. There are about 250 students total, grades 10-12. There is prom, winter formal, geekathons as I call it. A night of league of legends, cosplays, and all this other stuff that is really geeky. They have a ton of breaks. They have a week for Mardi Gras, a week for Thanksgiving, a week for Easter, 2 weeks for Christmas, a fall break, plus the 3 day weekends. On the weekends you can go off campus. You can either schedule a run or drive if you have a car and a license. You guys should look up Alabama School of Math and Science. You probably can't go since most of you don't live in Alabama, but it is still really cool. It's also free because it's technically a public school!**


	23. What do you mean?

**I'm updating! OH MY GOSH! I just learned that my 5****th**** grade neighbor is reading these books! I say she is toooooooo young! What do you guys think? I am going to start asking you guys questions at the beginning of every chapter. You can ask me some and I'll answer. This one is: What are you going to be for Halloween? I'm gonna be gender swap Four. My eyes are brown and that's the not correct part of that, besides the fact that I'm 14. I wanted to be Tris, but my hair is really dark brown and my parents won't buy me a wig. That was my solution. Well you guys probably don't care, so on with the chapter! I am obviously not VR.**

MARLENE'S POV

I'm pacing under the gazebo. This is where Uriah first kissed me. This is where I'm gonna tell him I'm pregnant. I'm wearing a white dress that goes to my knees, very little makeup, no shoes, and my hair is falling in big curls over my shoulders. Tris went to get Uri for me. I am so nervous. I look at my ring.

"Marlene!" Uri calls. "What's wrong? Tris told me to get here as soon as possible."

"Nothing's wrong Uri." I assure him. I sit on the swing and he follows suit.

"So, what's going on that I needed to get here as soon as possible and you look more beautiful than ever."

I blush. "Uriah, What if I told you I was pregnant?"

"I would say we are too young and not even married."

"So you wouldn't want the baby?"

"Marlene. We are 18, engaged, not ready for a baby."

I start to cry. "Why don't you want your own child? The child we bring into this world."

"Why are you acting like this?" He grabs my shoulders. I pull away from him.

"Because this is the way pregnant women act!" I yell and run to my room. I lock the door because I heard him follow me. I throw myself onto the bed and cry into a pillow. How could he not want his own child? How could he want me to get rid of it? How could he?

"Marlene!" He pounds on my door, I don't answer it.

URIAH'S POV

I just messed up so bad. I chase Marlene to her room and she locks me out. I pound on the door trying to get her to answer.

"Wow dude. What happened?" It's Zeke.

"I just messed up, bad." I answer.

"What did you do? I'll help you get her something to get her to not be mad at you."

"I just basically told her I don't want the baby. Zeke, she's pregnant, with my kid."

"You are so dead."

"I know."

"Hey Uriah, Zeke. What's up?" Great now Tris is going to be involved. Tobias is standing next to her. **(**Uriah is plain typing. **Zeke is bold.** _Tris is italics._ Tobias is underlined. If it is a mixture, then those 2 people are saying it at the same time.**)**

** "Uri just told Marlene he doesn't want the baby. I can't believe I'm gonna be an Uncle!"**

"You are so dead." 

"I know, but really. What am I going to do?!"

"_First things first. I'm going to go try to clean up your mess. Then you are going to finish. What did you say?"_

"I told her that we weren't ready for a baby."

"Dude, no. If Tris told me she was pregnant that would be the last thing on my mind and the last thing I would say."

"She didn't just straight out tell me! She asked me about what I would do if she told me she was."

"_That was her plan! We came up with it this morning!"_

"You knew!"

"_Yea. She pulled me aside last night and she took the test. Uriah she's scared. She's only 18, pregnant, engaged. She hasn't been able to be a teenager because we were always shut up here or playing with other kids of nobility. She is confused. Maybe she'll answer the door for me."_

"**And if she doesn't?"**

"_I have learned how to pick a lock."_

"Who taught you that?"

"**T**o**b**i**a**s."

"What? Can't I teach my fiancée a valuable life lesson?"

"_Mar, open up. It's Tris."_

**I don't have time for more! I'm sorry. I promise I will update this weekend! I need one-shot ideas! SO GIVE THEM TO ME!**


	24. Not good

**First things first, I am not going to have Tris stabbed, kidnapped, shot, nothing like that. Marlene and the baby is enough right now. You guys should realize that I could be getting ready for the Homecoming dance right now. Nobody asked me :*(. Everyone at school has been talking about it all month and I'm just sitting there like, "I like food, and books, and fictional boys." I am really pathetic sometimes. THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT IT IN MY PURITY BIBLESTUDY! THEY WERE BEING SOOOOOOOOOOO ANNOYING! Question: Will you join the Divergent Army? DivergentObsessor and I are starting an army in case of Petris, any ship other than Fourtris that involves them, Tobias dying, Uriah dying, etc. So we can rebel against Veronica and force her to rewrite 'Allegiant'. We have atleast 7 people including DivergentObsessor and myself. I own nothing and you know that.**

TRIS' POV

"Marlene, please open up. Uriah left half an hour ago." I have been knocking on this door from that long. I hear her sobs through the door and decide to just pick the lock. I pull a bobby pin out of my hair and get to work. I open the door and find my sister sobbing on her bed. How many tears can one person make? I walk over to her and sit down on the edge of the bed. I pat her back and she starts to cry onto my shoulder.

"Mar, how about you tell me what happened?" I ask.

"Okay. I was at the gazebo like we planned. He came and I asked him what he would think about having a baby. He basically told me he didn't want the baby." She sobs.

"That's what he said happened. But I don't know how trustworthy he can be. If it makes you feel better Zeke and Tobias have been getting on to him about it for the last half hour. Zeke I think because he is upset that he didn't get Shauna pregnant first. Tobias because you are now going to be his little sister, we should just be glad Robert isn't here. We haven't told anyone but Zeke." She laughs a little at Zeke's reasoning.

"I need to talk to Uriah." She states, halleluiah! My shirt is soaked with her tears.

"I'll go get him."

"No. I need to get changed and not look like a piece of crap. Don't deny it we both know it's true." She walks to the bathroom and closes the door. I stand up and walk to my own room. I change shirts and Tobias walks in.

"What happened?" he asks.

"She cried for a while and decided she needed to talk to Uriah." I answer.

"That's good. I ended up helping Uriah plan something to get her to forgive him. I was a better choice than Zeke so yea." He slips his shoes off and sits on the edge of the bed.

"What is it?" I ask sitting next to him.

"Can't tell." He smirks.

"Please." I beg.

"Nope." He says popping the p. I pout and he laughs and kisses my cheek.

"What was Zeke's idea?" I ask.

"Have us all play truth or dare and dare Marlene to forgive Uriah." He answers.

"That sounds like Zeke." I laugh. He lies down and I follow suit.

"How long do you think we have until we have to go help our younger siblings?"

"Maybe an hour."

"What do you want to do until then?"

"I don't care as long as you're around."

"I love you Tris."

"I love you Tobias."

He pulls my lips to his and kisses me softly and sweetly. I hear it start to rain and look out the window, yep. I hear a crack of thunder.

"Great." I moan.

"I like rain." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't really know. It just calms me." He answers.

"It makes me sleepy and I'm stuck inside."

"Well it does do that."

I snuggle up to him and place my head on his chest, over his heart. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. The constant thump of his heart on my cheek lulls me to sleep.

**OK**

"Tobias! I need help with the plan, now." Uriah says. Uriah opening the door and Tobias getting up woke me up. I pretend to still be asleep so maybe I can still hear the plan.

"Uriah, it is a simple plan. What do you need help with?" Tobias asks.

"All of it. Please re-explain it to me." Uriah asks.

"Quiet down. Tris is still asleep. Well you simply steal her ring somehow and go to somewhere special to the 2 of you and actually propose to her." That is the best he can come up with? That's what he did for me.

"Now just to get the ring." Uriah says.

"Yea, you could just slip it off her finger while she is asleep, or when she takes it off to shower and stuff take it then." Really Tobias?!

"Okay, well considering I'm not sleeping in there, unlike you and Tris, I will have to go with her taking it off at some point." Uriah says. I hear the door open and close. I only hear the rain that is still beating at the window.

"I know you're awake." Tobias says.

"Yea, I know." I answer and sit up. "Couldn't you come up with a better idea than that?"

"What do you say he does?" He asks sitting next to me.

"Well he could set up a cute little picnic under the gazebo because that is where they had their first kiss. He could get somebody to get Marlene there somehow and apologize for not wanting the baby." I say.

"You sound like Christina." He states.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically.

He chuckles and kisses me. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck. His arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me closer.

"Tris! Tobias!" It's Marlene.

"Why do they always interrupt us?" Tobias asks.

"We're in here Mar." I call.

The door opens and Marlene walks in. "Have you seen Uriah anywhere? I really need to talk to him."

"Actually yes. He was in here a few minutes ago." I answer.

"Do you know where he is now?" she asks.

"Well since it's raining probably somewhere in the castle or he's just an idiot who went out in the rain." I answer.

"You never know with Uriah." Tobias says.

"Where all have you checked?" I ask.

"His room, the kitchen, the dining room, most everywhere." She answers.

"Have you checked the shooting range?" Tobias asks.

"No. I'll go check now. Thanks guys.'" She leaves and closes the door behind her.

"Now, where were we?" Tobias asks and wraps his arms around me again.

"Nope." I put 2 fingers over his lips.

"But Tris." He pouts.

"We have to find your brother." I get up off the bed ant Tobias groans.

"Why can't Marlene just find him?" he complains.

"Because this castle is pretty big and if Uriah doesn't want to be found there are a lot of places for him to hide." I answer.

"I'll just call him." He pulls out his phone and calls Uriah. "Hey Uriah… Yea… Where are you? … Under the gazebo? ... You are an idiot. You know that? … Okay, well come inside, Marlene is looking for you and is currently checking the shooting range… Yes…Yea… Okay…. Well get inside, change clothes, and find Marlene." He hangs up. "He is an idiot."

"So I hear." I giggle. He chuckles and walks over to me. He places his hooked nose against my long one and wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck. There is a knock at the door. I hate whoever is on the other side of it.

"Beatrice, Tobias. The tutors are here." It's mom.

**Okay, I don't feel like writing their lessons so the next chapter will pick up after the classes. Give me one-shot ideas and join the army! We won't rebel unless we absolutely have to. Who will join us?!**


	25. Aunt?

**The army is called Divergent Flame. We have 3 leaders including DivergentObsessor and myself. The other is a friend of mine. The question for this update is: Do you have any requests for gender swap one-shots? I decided to just I am going to do one-shots instead of the whole book. Any scenes you want to see? I am going to write a TFIOS one-shot based off one of my friends and her boyfriend. IT WAS SO CUTE! If you have regular Fourtris one-shot ideas give them to me. PLEASE! I seriously don't feel like writing about the tutors and stuff do this is right before dinner. They go to their rooms to change because there is a very important person coming. ;). Marlene and Uriah didn't get to talk. I don't own nuthin' but the sweet tea I'm drinkin'. Been reading To Kill a Mockingbird all day, that book should burn.**

TRIS' POV

I walk from the "classroom" with Tobias to get changed for dinner. Apparently someone really important is coming. I don't know who it is. I kiss Tobias' cheek and walk to my room. Mom apparently had the maids lie out a dress for me. I slip it on and look in the mirror. It goes down to my knees, is cream lace with some black along the bottom, is about 1" straps, and has a wide, black belt around the waist. I must admit it looks good. I freshen up my makeup and slip on a pair of black stilettos that were next to my bed. They make me about 6" taller. Christina curled my hair between classes and pinned it all to the side. I hear a knock at the door.

I open it and find Tobias standing on the other side. He kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear. "You look beautiful." I blush and kiss his lips.

"What is with you 2 and pda?" Zeke yells.

"Nobody gives any time alone if you haven't noticed so you are stuck with pda." I answer. That shuts him up.

"Who is this mystery guest?" Christina asks as we start to the dining hall.

"You realize it wouldn't be a mystery if we all knew right?" Caleb asks.

"Well I thought somebody might know." Christina says. We enter through the double doors and find our parents talking to a lady with short, brown hair.

"Ah, children as you can see we have a guest with us tonight. I believe she would like to introduce herself." Dad says.

"Yes. Hello, my name is Edith."

"These of course are my daughters and their fiancés." Dad says. "Shauna and Zeke, Beatrice and Tobias, Susan and Caleb, Christina and William, and Marlene and Uriah. Then there is of course my niece Lynn and her fiancé, Prince James of Mathews." I look at Marlene and she is standing awkwardly next to Uriah. They didn't get to talk sadly and are still in a very awkward situation. Lynn isn't very happy because she has to grow her hair out. Things are not great here.

"Well it is simply lovely to meet all of you. Well congratulations on the weddings. I was so excited to hear about them." she smiles at us.

"Children please sit down." We obey my mother and sit.

"I do not mean to be rude, but Edith, who are you?" Christina asks.

"Let's save all the questions for later. Right now I am very hungry and would like to eat." Edith answers, rude. The waiters bring out the main dish, especially made for Edith. Who is this woman?! The food is amazing as always, except the escargot. WHO EATS SNAILS?! Uriah and Zeke dared each other to try one and they had to fight to keep from puking. The food seems to be from all over the world. There was French, Italian, Mexican, Spanish, Cajun, even some from Africa! Then dessert comes. They bring out éclairs, cake, beignets, and all this other stuff. We could probably feed a whole third world country with all the food on this table!

We are all so full that we don't eat hardly any desert. We wait for our parents and Edith to finish. They finally do! It took like 20 minutes!

"Alright now I will answer questions." Edith says once she wipes her mouth.

"Who are you?" we all say at the same time.

"Children." Queen Evelyn scolds.

"Well you see I am Andrew's twin sister. I am your aunt. I was kidnapped at my birth and believed to be dead. Well obviously I am not." We all gape at her. "It is true. They never found me until recently and I have been living in a small cottage in the countryside."

How could I have an aunt that I have never even heard of? Shauna must read my mind because she asks just that.

"It was an awful tragedy and nobody in the country knew I was born. They sent people out in secret to find me so the whole country wouldn't turn upside-down. I have no children and am not married. The thing is, we don't know who is older, Andrew or me. We searched for my birth certificate and couldn't find it. I really was wiped off of everything. I could very well be the oldest. But we don't know. If I am supposed to be Queen, then I step down, for my brother has been king for many years and has been very good at it. Yes we had a DNA test to see if we were in fact related." She says. OH MY GOSH! I HAVE ANOTHER AUNT!

"How long have you guys known?" Marlene asks.

"About 3 months." Dad answers. Okay this is just I don't even know. This is a lot to grasp.

**Edith in this story is their new found aunt. What do you think? I needed to have her in this somewhere. So much drama! One girl didn't realize that I knew what an OTP was. I was not happy with her. Have an awesome day flamelets!**


	26. Fluff because I feel like it

**Okay well Mattie is no longer a leader. She decided that we were acting like Jeanine. I was mad, but I have an army so I win. To the guest who said Marlene is too pretty for childbirth, it doesn't matter. I have known plenty of beautiful girls who have given birth and are still beautiful. My puppies were in cones of shame. We had them fixed yesterday. :*( They aren't very happy and really pathetic looking. Question: What faction would you be in? I am Divergent for Dauntless and Erudite. I got an equal score for those on the official quiz. On with the chapter! I am obviously not Veronica Roth.**

MARLENE'S POV

Okay Mar, deep breaths. You now have another Aunt. I look back at Aunt Edith, her and dad do have some of the same features. I can see where they would be siblings. I look at everyone and they seem to be taking this much like myself.

Tobias whispers something in Tris' ear and she shoves him arm. We all look at them and Tris stares at her hands. Tobias gently guides her hand into his. I smile, they are so in love. Why can't Uriah look at me like that?! Why doesn't he want our child?

"As we said, your Aunt Edith will be living here for a little while." When did Dad say that? Must have been when my mind was overflowing with insaneness.

"Yes, I am glad to actually have a family for once." Aunt Edith claps her hands together.

"Children, you are excused. I know this is a lot to absorb right now." Mom smiles. We all get up and quietly walk to our rooms. I pull Uriah into my room and lock the door behind me.

"Uriah, we have to talk, now." I state. He nods. "We both know that a baby is a big deal and I don't know if we are ready. I know you don't want-"

He stops me there. "Marlene, I love you. We are keeping this baby. This is our child and we will be ready. By the time the little one is born our moms can help us. Speaking of our parents, when are we going to tell them?"

"After the wedding, there has just been too much going on." I answer.

"You're right." He answers and slowly kisses me. I kiss him back and he pulls me into his lap on the bed. **(URIAH'S LAP!)** He pulls back a little and places a hand on my stomach. We smile and stare into each other's eyes.

TRIS' POV

I pull Tobias to my room and close the door. I saw Marlene dragging Uriah to her room. Hopefully everything will work out. I turn around and look at the amazing man I get to call my fiancé. He smiles at me. He is so shy when he smiles. Like even though he is a prince and going to become king he can't believe anyone bothered to notice him. I smile back and sit next to him. He places an arm over my shoulders and kisses my cheek.

"I have an aunt." I state.

"Yep." Tobias pops the p.

"Marlene is pregnant, I just got a new Aunt, the weddings are in less than a month, we still have to decide on where we go for our honeymoon, there is just so much going on." I state.

"Okay, well we could get 2 of those things done. Our parents probably wouldn't be very happy if we eloped, but we can decide on where we go for our honeymoon." Tobias says.

"True." I answer.

"So what are our options?" he lies down.

"Well, we could go on a cruise, we could go to one of the other castles, we could stay here, but there is everyone else, we could go plenty of places." I answer.

"Where do you want to go?" he asks. I lie down next to him.

"I kinda want to go on a cruise. But I don't mind if we go somewhere else." I answer.

"Then we will go on a cruise." He kisses my forehead, between my eyebrows, the tip of my nose, my lips.

TOBIAS' POV

I kiss my beautiful fiancée and think about how lucky I am. I mean if I had been born first I would be marrying Shauna. I put my hand on her cheek and run it down her side. She presses closer to me and tangles her hands in my hair. She pulls away slightly and gasps for air. I kiss her jaw line and her neck. I hear her breathing somewhat even and then falter. I smirk; the fact that I have this affect on her sometimes drives me crazy. She pulls my chin up and crashes her soft lips to mine. I pull her even closer, though I'm not sure it is possible. She starts to unbutton my shirt. I stop her about halfway down.

"Tris, you realize where this is probably going to go. Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask. She looks at the door. There is the fact somebody could walk in at any moment.

"We probably should stop." She says and re-buttons my shirt. I then remember that she is in a knee-length dress. She seems to remember as well and gets off my lap. Her cheeks are bright red and she won't look me in the eye.

I take her hand in mine and kiss her knuckles. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiles.

CHRISTINA'S POV

Okay, well I'm pretty sure that I don't want to go into Tris' room again. I opened the door and her and Tobias were making out. I don't think they saw or heard me. I know I don't want to go back in Marlene's room. I walked in and let's just say they took the innocence of my sight away. I shudder at the memory. Zeke and Shauna are taking a walk who-knows-where, Susan and Caleb have gone to bed, it's just Will and me. I smile at him. He smiles back and kisses my cheek. We are watching '300' in the screening room. Apparently Will loves this movie. I like that it is a bunch of shirtless guys with abs. Shirtless guys with abs are always good.

I start to drift off to sleep and Will notices. He picks me up bridal style and takes me to my room.

"Goodnight." He whispers and kisses my forehead.

"Stay with me." I say sleepily. He smiles and lies down on the bed next to me. He kisses me one last time.

"I love you." I hear him barely whisper. I'm kinda glad I'm too far gone to respond because I don't know how to.

**FLUFF! I LOVE FLUFF! I needed to tell you guys something. What was it? I don't remember. I'll probably remember when it is no longer needed. Oh yea, REVIEW! The more reviews, the more chapters. I'm shooting for 235 before I update again. You have 12 to go!**


	27. Jenna

**Man you guys wanted me to update fast. My Sheo feels are in overdrive right now. I know it has been really fluffy lately. It may change, it may not ;). My thoughts have been really scattered recently. I remembered what I was going to tell y'all. We have a pet turtle in my pre-ap bio class and his name is Gus. We are getting Gus a girlfriend and the teacher said we could name her Hazel! I chose the name because TFiOS is my all time favorite book. GUS! I obviously don't own Divergent, I just lead the army with DivergentObsessor. Mattie could be up there with us if she hadn't been such an idiot and call us Jeanine. I STILL WIN! HAVING AN ARMY MAKES ME WIN! REMEMBER ANYONE CAN JOIN OUR ARMY AS LONG AS YOU ARE AGAINST EVERYTHING WE ARE AGAINST! WARNING: IT TALKS ABOUT RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! NOTHING HAPPENS BUT IT TALKS ABOUT IT!**

TRIS' POV

A hand clamps over my mouth. I try to scream, but the hand hinders any sound coming out. I flail my arms around but I can't move. I open my eyes and find complete darkness. No not complete, there is a candle in the corner of the room. My face and the rest of my body screams in pain, like somebody beat me. I don't really feel pain below my hips, so that is a good sign. Well my legs hurt, but not between them.

"I always get what I want and you are just in the way. By tomorrow morning they will find your body in the river and Tobias will be mine." Oh my gosh, Jenna. Tears start to pour from my eyes, she's gonna kill me so she can have Tobias. I bite down on her finger and she shrieks in pain and pulls her hand from my mouth. I scream on the top of my lungs for somebody to find me. She wraps a gag around my head so I can't scream or bite her, crap. "I seriously don't see why he would choose you. You aren't very pretty and don't really look 19. He almost had me, but then you two and your cousin just had to ruin it."

I don't remember how I got here. The last thing I remember is walking to breakfast by myself. She must have knocked me out. I cry out and she slaps me. There are more lights now and I can see her face. I am tied to a chair. I look down and see a lot of blond hair. Did she shave my head?! Something tickling my jaw line tells me differently. She just cut most of it off.

"I hope you like your new haircut." She says, she must have noticed me looking around. She takes a hand mirror and holds it so I can see my face. She cut my hair in a really bad straight line. That isn't even the worst part. I have two black eyes, a busted lip, a cut on my right cheek, and a handprint from where she slapped me on my left. I cry out again. My face is wet from all of my tears. I have a splitting headache. I probably have a knot from where she knocked me out.

I turn my head to see what room I'm in. I don't recognize this place. Jenna walks over to another chair next to a table and picks up a knife. NOT GOOD! "I guess I could just stab you, but I need it to look like suicide. If they found you tied up with a knife in your heart it wouldn't look very suicidal." I sigh; at least she isn't going to stab me. They still have time to find me. I hope. What time is it? I hear people running. If I can scream loud enough they will hear me and can save me. I scream as loud as the gag will allow and hear the footsteps slow. I scream again and Jenna slaps me again.

"TRIS!" I hear somebody yell. I scream again. This results in another slap to the face.

"Shut up." Jenna hisses. I don't. I scream on the top of my lungs. I hear somebody try to open the door. It's locked. I hear a gunshot. What is going on out there?! Jenna grabs the knife and a gun. The door opens and Tobias walks in, shoots Jenna in the leg, and runs to me. He unties me and I fall into his arms and cry. Jenna is lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. More men run in and take her somewhere, hopefully prison. Tobias' shirt is soaked with my tears and sweat.

"It's okay Tris. You are okay. We are okay. Tris I am so sorry, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have let you by yourself." His words are choppy like he is trying to hold back tears. I look up at him and see his face is blotchy and hear more footsteps.

"Beatrice!" It's mom, probably Dad, too. Somebody starts to run over to us, but they stop.

"Why is everyone against me?" my words barely audible.

"Not everyone is against you Tris. There are just some sick people in this world." Tobias says.

"Kiss me." I order. He does, lightly like I could break into a million pieces any moment. I may actually. Him kissing me makes me forget the pain that almost demands to be felt, Jenna, everything, but him.

"We're taking you to the hospital, now." Tobias says and stands up. I stand too, but almost fall down. I am so weak right now, I hate it. Tobias picks me up and starts to walk. I bury my face in his neck and close my eyes. I drift off to sleep to the sound of his breaths and footsteps.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT! I promise I will update later. I need 10 more reviews before I update. I know I said that I wasn't going to have something like this happen, but Jenna's anger just drove me to it. What did you think? LLM99 out!**


	28. Home

**You guys really want me to update don't you? Alright, last chapter was kinda depressing. Poor Tris :*(. To the guest who wanted me to make Foutris fight, what would they fight about? Huh? Whether or not she has to have somebody following her all the time? She won't kiss him or something? I don't know what they would fight about. I hope you like this chapter. I obviously am still not Veronica Roth.**

TOBIAS' POV

She fell asleep as I carried her to the ambulance. She shouldn't have to go through all this. Nobody deserves all that she has gone through. Well maybe Peter and Jenna, since they caused all of this crap. We are currently in the hospital. She has a slight concussion and that is the worst luckily. She'll be fully recovered in a week or two. She hasn't woken up; the doctor assured me that it was just from exhaustion. Her parents have left to deal with the legal matters of all this. I haven't left her side. All of our siblings have come and gone. Her Aunt Edith came with her parents and is now who-knows-where.

She starts to stir and I brush a stray hair from her face. Jenna cut most of her hair off, left a lot of bruises, and who knows how she mentally damaged her. Her eyes flick open and she smiles. I smile back and kiss her forehead.

"What's the damage?" She asks.

"Slight concussion plus all the bumps and bruises, you should be as good as new in a few weeks." I answer. Her smile falters. "It's going to be okay. Queen Jeanine felt so bad since her insane daughter did all of this; she sent the best doctors she had, the best medicine she had, etc. for you."

"What's going to happen to Jenna?" she asks.

"I don't exactly know. They are currently nursing the wound in her leg and your parents are trying to sort it all out." I squeeze her hand.

"Oh." She says.

"Hey, it's okay. We're okay. Tris look at me. I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you. Jenna said she was planning on killing you. If she had I would have killed myself. I wouldn't have been able to survive without you. I love you." I pull her chin up so she looks me in the eye.

"I love you, too." A few tears run down her beautiful face. I wipe them away gently since Jenna beat her pretty good. "I just don't understand what I did so wrong to deserve all of this."

"I don't know Tris. I don't know."

:*(

**(THE NEXT WEEK)**

TRIS' POV

I'm finally home! I have been in the hospital for a week. The bruises and cuts have fully healed thanks to Queen Jeanine's amazing medicine and I no longer have a concussion. I am as good as new. Jenna is not. We can't have her executed since she still is royalty, but she is facing serious jail time. Her parents agreed that she should be severely punished for all this crap.

"Tris." Tobias calls.

"In here." I answer. He opens my bedroom door.

"Everyone else wants to play would you rather." He leans on the doorway.

"I'll play." I smile. "Wait the version where you have to do your choice or just choose?"

"I don't know." He takes my hand and walks me to the game room. Everyone except Susan and Caleb are here. Why will they never play?! "Hey guys."

"Hey." They all say at the same time.

"We are playing would you rather, the version where you just choose." Christina says. I nod. "TRISSY! Would you rather be blind or deaf?"

"Deaf. I would be able to read so I would be able to know what people are saying if they wrote it down for me." I answer. Tobias pulls me to my lap. He hasn't left my side except to get food, use the bathroom, or shower. It has gotten kinda annoying! "James. Would you rather meet your great, great, great grandchildren or meet your great, great, great grandparents?"

"Meet my great, great, great grandchildren." he answers. "Marlene. Would you rather have to dance everywhere you go or be as slow as a snail?"

"Dance." Marlene answers. "Lynn, would you rather smell like cheese or meat?" Pregnant Marlene.

"Cheese." Lynn answers. "Tobias would you rather be fluent in every language or be able to be a master at any musical instrument you touch?"

"Um, fluent in every language." Tobias answers. "Will would you rather look young until you die or be guaranteed to never die of a disease/sickness?"

"Never die of a disease/sickness." Will answers. "Uriah, would you rather always know when somebody is lying or be able to always get away with lying?"

"Get away with lying. We have Christina to tell when somebody is lying." Uriah smirks. "Shauna, would you rather be paralyzed from the waist down for 10 years and then fully recover or be in a coma for 10 years and then fully recover?"

"I would rather be paralyzed." She answers. "Zeke, would you rather be able to change something about your past or be able to know your future?"

"I would rather know what is going to happen to me in the future." Zeke replies.

**(I'm too lazy to write their whole game so this is about 1 hour later and they are finished)**

TOBIAS' POV

Tris starts to fall asleep during the game and I say. "Guys Tris and I are going to call it a night, you can keep playing." I pull Tris up and we walk to her room. She doesn't seem particularly tired right now. "Okay you were just falling asleep and now you are wide awake. What is going on?"

"I just wanted to spend some time alone with you. We haven't been alone since it happened." Her voice softens.

"Okay." I say and open the door. We walk in and sit on the edge of the bed. I have kinda officially moved in here now. "What do you want to do?"

She sits up a little straighter and connects her lips to mine. I kiss her back instantly. I pull her into my lap and kiss her harder. My hands go under her shirt and place themselves at the small of her back. She pulls back slightly and I place her forehead on mine. I run my fingers through her now short hair and she closes her beautiful blue eyes. I smile and kiss her forehead. She smiles, too.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you more." I whisper back.

"Not possible." She replies.

**If you haven't noticed every time a crisis chapter happens the next is fluffy. That is my promise. I've been watching my old dance recital videos today. The old dances were so much better than the ones we've been having the past few years. I had this one really good ballet called Irish lassies. It was so pretty. This year I'm doing another Celtic ballet by the same teacher. I'm in the front, middle. I am never put there. I'm always in the back or to the side. Last year was scary bad. We were birds! It was a circus theme. This year it's set sail. But the teacher who made us birds got fired. I'm glad she was a jerk. We were discussing it on Friday; why we danced. Most of it was because if we didn't we would be fat. That included me. I would be so fat if I didn't dance. Like 2 girls said that they wanted to be professional dancers, both of these girls were younger. There are like 5 girls in my whole studio that are anywhere close to becoming professionals. Oh and I need 20 more reviews before I update!**


	29. AN

**This is not an update. You guys have 5 more reviews until you get an update. I need to ask you guys something important. Do you think I could turn this into a book? I would change all of the names and stuff like that and get of the 'Divergent' moments that are purely 'Divergent'. OH MY GOSH! MY ENGLISH TEACHER CAME BACK TODAY FROM MATERNITY LEAVE AND SHE IS AWESOME! SHE HAS READ 'DIVERGENT' AND LOVES THEM AS MUCH AS I DO! SHE IS LIKE 27 AND AWESOME! I HAD MY 'INSURGENT' BOOK WITH ME BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL RIGHT WITHOUT ONE. SHE SAW IT AND ASKED IF I WAS READING IT. I WAS LIKE NO MAM I'M REREADING IT FOR LIKE THE MILLIONTH TIME AND SHE STARTED TALKING TO ME ABOUT HOW EXCITED SHE WAS FOR 'ALLEGIANT' AND THE MOVIE AND I WAS JUST SITTING THERE LIKE THIS IS THE BEST TEACHER EVER! SHE CALLED ME DIVERGENT GIRL BECAUSE SHE IS STILL LEARNING NAMES. Okay well remember 5 more reviews and you get an update!**


	30. My Bare Hands

**AN UPDATE! You guys really reviewed when I said you only needed 5 more. Well on with the chapter you guys really deserve! I am still not Veronica Roth.**

TRIS' POV

I am running, from what I don't know. My legs burn and my lungs beg for oxygen. I am in a forest at night; there are trees all around me. I take a left turn and keep running. I see a light. It is faint, but there. Maybe whoever is with that light could help me. Or kill me?

"Why Tris, you're short legs don't carry you very quickly do they? Tell me what does Tobias see that makes him fall in love with you. I don't see it." Peter. Wait, he's dead. I keep running towards the light. He doesn't sound remotely tired, like he just woke up and has gotten out of the haze of the morning.

"Yea I mean he almost had me. What does he see in a short, scrawny, pathetic girl like you when he could have someone better?" Jenna. She sounds like Peter does. I keep running.

"You could have saved me Tris. I didn't have to die. You killed me!" It's Al. WHY AREN'T THESE PEOPLE DEAD! I don't turn to look. None of them sound tired.

"I agree with Jenna. He had a chance with me, too. But for some reason he chose you. I don't see it." Lauren says. Why are none of them tired?! I keep running and the light doesn't get closer, if anything it gets farther away. I can't stop, they will kill me. I know it. I keep running as fast as my legs will carry me. I am gasping for air. I keep running, stopping means death. I hear them laugh. The laugh gets louder and louder until it seems they are right on top of me. I thrash my arms around and tears stream down my face. I scream as they grab my arms and legs and pull me apart.

Then I wake up. I sit up with a scream, the tears still running down my face. It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream. I repeat in my head. I feel arms wrap around me and instinctively shrink back. I realize it is Tobias and start to cry into his chest. He strokes my hair as I cry my eyes out. I hate this. I hate being weak. I hate it for Tobias because I wake up what seems like every 5 minutes with nightmares. I cry until my throat is soar and my eyes won't produce any more tears. Tobias lets go of me for a second and grabs some tissues. I blow my nose and wipe my face off.

He looks at me with those eyes I love so much and pushes a stray hair from my face. I smile the best I can and take a look at the clock. It is 5 a.m. I look back at Tobias and place my lips on his. He responds instantly by pulling me closer to him. He cups my face in his hands, the skin feeling good against mine even though it is neither soft nor smooth.

"I love you." He whispers against my ear.

"I love you more." I smile as he kisses behind my ear.

"That is not humanly possible." He says as his nose drags against my jaw. I can't respond because he captures my lips in his. I press myself closer to him and forget the nightmare. We pull away at the same time to breathe. He lays me down and lies next to me. We probably should try to get some more sleep, but I don't want any more nightmares.

"Sleep." He says. "I'll fight the bad dreams off if they get to you."

"With what?" I ask.

"My bare hands obviously." He smiles and kisses my cheek. He pushes a stray of hair from my face and I drift back to sleep.

**OK**

I stare at my toast. I am so tired. Waking up with nightmares every 10 minutes it seems is really tiring. Somebody snaps in front of my face.

"Earth to Tris." Christina says waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"What?!" I ask startled.

"You kinda just zoned out." She says.

"Sorry I was just tired." I reply.

"Why are you so tired?" she nudges me with her shoulder and winks.

"Not for the reasons you think." Tobias says as he walks in the door.

"So you guys haven't-" We stop her there.

"NO!" We say at the same time.

"Well with Marlene and you guys constantly being huge supporters of PDA I just assumed." She says.

"Well you assumed wrong." My cheeks burn crimson. She laughs at my embarrassment and grabs Will's hand. They walk out and it is just Tobias and me. I smile at him and he smiles back. "Maybe we should tune it down with the PDA if people are thinking."

"I'm still fine with PDA." He smirks.

"You want people thinking that we are doing that kind of stuff when we're not?" I ask.

"If it means I still get to kiss you, then yes." He smiles and brushes my lips with his.

"I never said that." I smile. He pouts and I laugh. I kiss him and take another bite of my toast. We eat the rest of our breakfast in silence, holding hands. He runs one of his fingers across my palm and smiles at me. I've seen my parents do this before. They are not huge on PDA. I never quite understood it when they would hold hands at the dinner table, but now I do.

"Majesties, the tutors are here for today's lessons." One of the maids, Sarah, informs us.

"We'll be right there." I say. She curtsies and leaves. I can't get them to not curtsy. Tobias kisses my cheek and we walk to the "classrooms" aka rooms with 2 tables and 6 chairs. We part at the rooms and kiss. I walk in and find Susan and Shauna already in there. They smile at me as I sit down. The tutor, Mrs. Driggers, is a really bubbly woman. She smiles all the time and says things in weird voices as a joke. She teaches us literature and public speaking, no she doesn't use the voices then.

Christina and Marlene stumble in laughing their heads off.

"What did you two do?" Shauna asks.

"Nothing." They reply quickly.

"Christina, you don't lie. Tell us what you did!" I say.

"Nothing, Marlene just told me a really funny joke." She sits down next to Susan.

"What was this joke Mar?" Susan asks.

"Oh, well there are two men that walk into a bar. The first man says, 'I would like some H20.' The second man said, 'I would like to have some H20, too.' The second man died."

I kinda just look at her. Really that was the best thing she could come up with?!

"Wait, why did the second man die?" Shauna asks.

"H202 is poisonous, the second man ordered H2O2." Marlene explains.

"Ohhhh I understand." Shauna says. **(Shout out to my friend she says that a lot) **We all laugh.

"Alright, today we are going to be working on Romeo and Juliet. The boys will be coming in here later to recite with you!" Mrs. Driggers says excitedly. We all groan except Susan and pull out our copies. I turn to the scene I have to recite.

**THAT IS ALL BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO TO BED! Oh and some of you have asked about my fandoms. I am an initiate (obviously), a tribute, a demigod, a potterhead, and whatever you call a TFiOS fan. HOUSE OF HADES CAME OUT TODAY! I AM SO EXCITED AND MAD AT THE SAME TIME! I have a new ship, Lico, Leo and Nico. **


	31. Almost

**Okay, well there is like 2 pure romance scenes in Romeo and Juliet. I read the whole play since my last update, I didn't understand a word and I can say Scottish phrases and translate them like that! I was so annoyed with not knowing what the hec was going on. So Tobias and Tris got the death scene. I seriously think that Romeo and Juliet could have handled the situation better. I know it is like the best love story in history, but seriously! DO YOU GUYS REALIZE HOW OLD THEY WERE?! Okay well I'm just going to do Tris and Tobias'. Tobias really isn't going to say anything he is just going to be dead. There has been a threat at my school. A kid said he was going to shoot everyone today. He is in jail now, but my mom was still worried that he might have friends that would carry it out. There are like 20 police officers at my school since this started. NOTHING HAPPENED! I DIDN'T DIE OBVIOUSLY! I get to face paint little kids at our bark for life on Saturday! Being in advanced art can have its perks. I drew and shaded an awesome mockingbird yesterday and shaded it. I may enter it in a contest for animals in Alabama. I really want to shoot every mockingbird I hear. ON WITH THE STORY! I AM STILL NOT VERONICA ROTH!**

TRIS' POV

"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away.

What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?

Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:

O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop

To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;

Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,

To make die with a restorative." I recite. I lean in and kiss Tobias' lips. "Thy lips are arm."

"Lead, boy: which way?" Mrs. Driggers reads.

"Yea noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger?" I take the "dagger" aka a fake knife that contracts when you push it against something from Tobias' pocket. "This thy sheath;" I "stab" myself.

"there rust and let me die." I fall over on Tobias. Our siblings clap and we get up. That was strange to say the least. I don't like pretending to die. Tobias takes my hand in his as we sit down. We were last so class is almost over. I lean my head on Tobias' shoulder and he wraps an arm around me. I really want to know what Marlene and Christina did. If they wouldn't tell us, I must have something to do with one of us. This makes me nervous, especially considering what happened at breakfast with Christina. Tobias kisses the top of my head.

"Alright, that is enough for today! Please read the next chapter of "Gone with the Wind" by tomorrow." Mrs. Driggers dismisses us.** (FYI: I have never read 'Gone with the wind' and haven't been able to survive the movie! It just sounded like a good book to have them be reading!)** We get up and start to the kitchen for lunch. I am so hungry. We grab chips, sandwiches, sodas, pickles **(EW!)**, fruit salad, and other snacky stuff. We all go hang out in the game room and eat. Marlene and Christina keep sneaking glances at Tobias and me and giggle. I really want to know what they are up to. They think we don't notice them, but we do.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Marlene asks.

"Oh, well I was thinking that each of the couples should just spend the afternoon alone together." Christina replies. You know the voices people use when they are really bad actors; well that's what they sound like. Like they had this whole thing planned. Nobody objects. But nobody agrees either. Chris and Mar keep exchanging glances like their plan is working. Well whatever they did they had to do in a specific place and how can they guarantee that we will go there? They can't. I smirk to myself and stab a grape with my fork.

Nobody else talks, we are all pretty hungry. Shauna and Zeke leave, next is Christina and Will, then Susan and Caleb, then Tobias and I, leaving Marlene and Uriah alone.

'What do you think Marlene and Christina are up to?" he asks as we walk to my room.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I have a feeling it has to do with what we discussed this morning." I reply.

"I have a feeling you're right." Tobias says and kisses the top of my head. We are almost there and my heart starts to pound against my chest, what did they do? I turn the doorknob and gasp. "Wow."

Wow is right. The walls are draped with twinkling lights, there is a fire is in the fireplace, there is soft music playing. To describe the room in one word, sexy. "Yep, I was right."

"Yes you were." Tobias starts kissing my neck and I bite back a moan. He pushes the door closed and turns me so I am facing him. I say my sisters' plan worked. I capture his lips in mine and start to walk backwards, towards the bed. Tobias picks me up, not breaking the kiss and I wrap my legs around his waist and I hear him moan. I smile into his lips and he lies me down on the bed. Our hands explore each other and Tobias suddenly pulls away. "Tris, you realize where this is most likely going to lead, right?"

"Yes." I answer. Rain starts to tap at the window, as if they want the room to get darker and really more on the strings of lights and the fireplace.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks.

"I don't want to do this, Tobias. I need to do this." I kiss him again. He kisses me back and I finger the hem of his shirt. He looks at me like 'are you sure?'. I pull his shirt off in one fluent motion and somebody knocks at the door. This brings me back into reality. Tobias pulls his shirt back on and gets off me. I sigh and answer the door. "Mom."

"Beatrice, what happened to your room?" my mother asks.

"Christina and Marlene." I answer and she nods.

"Well, I need to talk to you in private." She says and looks over my head at Tobias.

"I guess I will be going then." Tobias says and starts to walk out.

"No Tobias you may stay. I'm sure that if I tell my daughter anything she will tell you, so you might as well stay." Mom sighs. We nod and go sit on the edge of the bed. I flick the lights on so the room isn't so sexy when my mom is here. "The maids told me something that rather disturbed me. One of them found 2 pregnancy tests, both positive in Marlene's garbage. Since you two are practically living together I must assume and what I must have interrupted." MOM!

"No mam, we haven't done any of that. Christina found out this morning and she and Marlene decided to uh make it happen." I say and don't look my mother in the eye. At least it isn't dad, I think in the back of my brain.

"So it is Marlene's?" her brow is furrowed. "My youngest daughter is pregnant and didn't tell me?"

"Yes mam, she is. Uriah and she decided to tell everyone besides me and Tobias after the weddings. Mam, we just didn't want to worry you." I look at the ceiling above Mom's head.

"I understand. I won't tell your father or anyone else because it is their secret for now. I'm sure the kingdom will be ecstatic when they find out about the child. That is all, please let Marlene and Uriah be a lesson to you both about what can happen if you are not careful. I don't want all of you girls pregnant before the weddings. I want grandchildren, just not until later. Well I will leave you to do as you choose, just remember my warning." She says and leaves.

"Now what?" Tobias asks.

"Well we could pick up where we left off or heed her warning." I answer.

"Well it's raining and if we are going to avoid where we left off, I got to get out of this room." Tobias admits. I laugh and kiss his cheek. I pull him to the game room and turn the radio on. "What do you want to play?"

"I bet I could beat you at air hockey." I say.

"I bet I could." He smiles.

"Then let's test it, shall we?" I smirk. We walk over to the air hockey table and turn it on. I have gotten really good at this game. Tobias smiles at me.

"Ready to lose?" he asks.

"No, but you should be." I smile back. I hit the puck to his goal and he blocks.

**I seriously doubt that you want me to describe their whole game. So to the last point!**

He hits the puck to my goal and I hit it to his as hard as I can. He blocks and it goes straight into my goal. "I WIN!"

"Yes you do. Too bad for you we didn't really bet anything." A smirk plays across my lips.

"I bet I can still get something out of you." He says and walks around the table to me. I step back so there is half a table between us. He starts to run around and so do I. Suddenly he changes direction and I run straight into him. He laughs and I scowl. He kisses my forehead and says. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I say slightly annoyed.

**THAT IS ALL! I may update tomorrow, but my grandma had a stroke on Sunday. :*(. She has Alzheimer's. My little sister turned 12 today. I baked her cupcakes for her class and died them blue. She loves 'Percy Jackson'. My mom didn't understand and I had to explain it to her. She still didn't get it.**


	32. Nightmares

**Woop! An update! THERE IS A NEW STILL! I AM SO EXCITED! I NEED 'ALLEGIANT'! CAN YOU BELIEVE WE HAVE A LITTLE OVER A WEEK UNTIL IT COMES OUT?! Okay, well on with the chapter. I never have been and never will be Veronica Roth, sadly.**

"Can you believe the weddings start next week?" Christina asks excitedly.

"Hardly. This month has flown by, well not really. I just can't believe I'm getting married. I mean, I always figured I'd get married in my 20's and it not be arranged." Marlene answers.

"Same." I say. "Oh and your plan didn't work. Well it almost did, then mom kinda knocked on the door."

They start to laugh their heads off.

"How close were you guys to doing it when mom knocked?" Christina asks between fits of laughter.

"Not very oh and Mar, mom knows. The maids found the tests and she thought they were mine, but I kinda had to tell her that they were yours. Please don't hate me!" I say and cover my face.

"I don't hate you; she was going to find out anyways, so might as well." Marlene takes another bite of cake. My sisters, Lynn, and I are in the screening room. We are going to sleep in here and have our last sleepover. We are watching 'The Hunger Games', eating, and talking.

"Girls are you sure you want to sleep in here?" mom asks through the door.

"Yes." We all yell.

"Okay, well the boys are going to come and tell y'all goodnight soon." She says and I hear her footsteps.

"How bad do we look?" Shauna asks.

"We look like crap, but we are marrying them in a week, they should get used to it." I say.

"Not me and James!" Lynn points out.

"True." I reply and point my spoon at her. We all laugh. It's never going to be like this again, all not married. I sigh at the thought and look at the screen again. Katniss and Peeta are about to be interviewed. We all know what happens then. There is a knock at the door.

"Come in." We all yell and laugh because that is the second time we have said stuff at the same time. The door opens and in walks our fiancés. "Hey!"

"Hey!" They all reply. Tobias walks over to me and places a kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight Tris." He whispers against my cheek.

"Goodnight Tobias." I whisper back and steal another kiss. He smiles and gets up. They stand there for a minute and we all yell. "GET OUT!" They laugh and leave. I wonder where Tobias will sleep, in my room or his. Marlene gets up and locks all of the doors.

"Don't need a creeper coming in, in the middle of the night," she says. We all laugh and she plops down next to me. We watch the rest of the movie and doze off on the blankets, pillows, beanbags, stuffed animals, anything soft we could find.

-oOo-

My eyes flutter open and I see Tobias leaning over me. How did he get in? We locked all of the doors. Right, he can pick a lock, he taught me. His blue eyes suddenly flash red. His face morphs and he is Peter. I try to scream, but can't. His hands start to move up and down my body and I can't move. He rips my shirt off and starts to grope at my chest. I try to scream again. The key word here is try. "Still built like a 13 year old. That is just sad when you're 19."

His hands go down to the waistband of my pants. He slips his fingers under it and starts to pull my pants off. I try to move and get away from him, but I still can't move. Somebody starts to shake my shoulder and call my name. My eyes open and I see Marlene, Shauna, Susan, Lynn, and Christina looking at me.

"What happened? We were sleeping and heard you scream!" Christina says.

"Just a nightmare." I reply and try to get the memory out of my head. What on earth did that mean? First it was Tobias, then Peter. Am I afraid Tobias will try to take advantage of me like Peter tried to? Am I afraid I'm not good enough for him?! A million questions cross my mind. "I need to go see Tobias real quick."

"At 12 am?" Susan asks. I look at the clock, midnight.

"He won't mind." I say and push myself of the ground. They all move and I take the silent walk back to my room. I don't bother to knock on the door; I'm just going to wake him up anyways. I see him lying on the bed asleep. He looks younger asleep, like the 20 year-old he is and not what everything has forced him to be. I see his eyes flick open. He looks startled as his eyes adjust to the light and he sees my face.

"Tris." He croaks, groggy from sleep.

"Tobias I am so sorry. I just couldn't stay in there. I had another nightmare about Peter and I was too ashamed to tell them." I start to cry. He gathers me in his arms and makes shushing noises into my hair.

"You shouldn't be ashamed. You have gone through more in one month than most people will in their entire lifetime. You are the bravest girl I have ever met." He kisses my forehead and we stay in that position until I fall back asleep.

I wake up to Tobias' still even breaths. I don't want to wake him, so I just lie there and trace patterns on his stomach. He moans in his sleep. I wonder what he's dreaming about. His dark eyes flutter open and he smiles at me. I smile back and kiss him. He holds my face in his hands and traces patterns on my cheekbones. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I whisper back and kiss him again. His hands start to move down my body and to my hips. Last night's dream starts flooding back to me. Tobias starts to try to deepen the kiss and I freeze. I never told him exactly what my dream was about, except Peter. He notices and pulls away from me. His eyes are full of longing, regret, love, worry, sadness, and something else I can't quite read. I avert my eyes and my cheeks burn.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"In my dream last night you were hovering over me, your eyes flashed red and your face morphed into Peter's. He ripped my shirt off, groped at my chest, insulted me saying I look like I'm 13, and started to take my pants off." I don't look at him. I focus on my hands. He takes my hands in his and kisses my forehead.

"Tris don't listen to him. He's dead and can't hurt you anymore. You're amazing. I'm lucky to be able to call you mine." He says and kisses my cheek.

"You're just saying that because we're engaged and you know it. I'm not pretty. I am plain and not noticeable." I still don't look at him.

"I'm not just saying that. And you are not pretty, that word is too small. You are not like other girls, but your bright eyes demand attention."**(FREE FOUR!)** He kisses my other cheek.

I sigh, knowing that he won't let this go. "I love you." A kiss between the eyebrows.

"I love you more." A kiss on the tip of my nose.

"I love you most." A kiss on the lips. I don't freeze up this time when he deepens the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I feel him smile, this makes me smile, too. We pull apart and he covers my cheek in his hand. Is place both my hands over his, lean my head into it, and close my eyes. His other hand is on my waist. "We should probably get ready for the day. A week before the weddings has to be very hectic. There will be last minute details, fittings…" He stops me by crashing his lips to mine. I pull away from him and he pouts. I laugh and kiss his cheek.

I go to my closet and grab a pair of denim shorts and a tank top and change. I brush my hair and my teeth. I don't bother to put on make-up. Today is going to be a long day. Tobias changes and kisses the top of my head. He puts a hand on the small of my back as we walk to the kitchen for breakfast. He has been touching me in some sort of way since what happened with Jenna. When he can. I wouldn't allow it sometimes.

**THAT IS ALL! WAR EAGLE! I found out yesterday that my grandma is going to pass soon. My mom has been home a full 10 minutes today. My uncle is back. I took pictures at where I was supposed to do face painting. I didn't have anything to do, so the art teacher just sent me to go take pictures. I'm not complaining really. I hope you guys have a fabulous day! I need 30 reviews before I update again!**


	33. Vows

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. My grandma passed away last Monday night and the funeral was yesterday. I'M SO SCARED ABOUT ALLEGIANT! HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD ABOUT THE SPOILER?! In other news the Divergent Flame army has a facebook page that all of you need to like, we will send out our orders through that. Just search 'Divergent Flame'. We need likes. Uh I am exhausted so sorry if this chapter stinks. Please review! I'm planning on at least 10 more chapters. I get you guys like this story, but it has to end eventually and I will open another once it ends. I don't even know how I came up with the idea for this story it just kinda happened. By the end of this story I want 500 reviews. We have 353 so we have 147 to go! I HAVE ALL A's THIS 9 WEEKS! I'M NOT DEAD! I ALWAYS HAVE TO HAVE STRAIGHT A'S! I have to get all A's to get into a good college. I have to get in to a good college to get a good job. I have to have to have a good job to have a happy life. I sound like an Erudite, like bad. I don't care, though; I legitimately was born for Erudite. Well maybe not, the faction quizzes I take all say I'm Divergent. I don't know. I do know a girl who wouldn't belong in any faction. She is a wimp, so no Dauntless, stupid, so no Erudite, loves herself too much, no Abnegation, a liar, no Candor, and a jerk, so no Amity. She would probably just die. She would be awful at factionless because she is really stuck up. I told her once that she needed a high five, in the eye, with a butter knife. She then called me a bunch of rude things and I corrected her awful grammar. She wasn't happy. Okay sorry for the super long AN. I am still not Veronica Roth. If I ever become a famous author I'll write fanfiction for my book and see who figures out I'm me.**

"We are having a final fitting in the dresses before the wedding. We need to make sure it all fits." Mom says as she leads my sisters and me to the fitting rooms. Lynn is already there. She has to try on all of her bridesmaid dresses. The colors for each wedding is different. Shauna's is teal, Susan's is gray, Christina's is hot pink, Marlene's is light green. Mine is silver. Lynn's has changed to just black. We walk in and see our dresses ready for us to try on. I look over at Marlene and she looks nervous. I would be, too, she has gained a little weight due to the baby. We told Tori when she started fitting us for Lynn's wedding. All the dresses are now flowy and stuff so you can't see the baby bump and Marlene can grow into it.

I look at my dress. It is ivory lace, tulle, and satin with a Sabrina neckline. It has cap sleeves. It is A-line, floor length with a train. The waistline is natural and the back is lace-up. The embellishments are its beaded and has lace sleeves. Susan's is a sleeveless soft lace and taffeta modified mermaid gown with hand-beaded and re-embroidered lace appliqué. Shauna's is A-line, like mine, white satin, with beading, and a halter neckline. Christina's is a Dutchess Satin gown featuring ornate embellished embroidery decorating the bodice and skirt, there are elegant floral petals cascading throughout and along the off the shoulder sleeves. Marlene's is strapless, caught-up with a sweetheart neckline and corset closure with embellished lace appliqué. **(Her neckline changed)**.

Some of Tori's assistants help us get the dresses on. I look at the full-length mirror and smile. I love my dress, its perfect. I look at my sisters and they all wear the same expression as me, even Marlene. The dress still fits and looks amazing. Mom walks back in with Queen Evelyn and they gasp and smile at us.

"They're perfect, Tori. You really have out done yourself." Mom tells her.

"Thank you." Tori smiles. "Now we have to do bridesmaid dresses."

**I'm lazy and not going to write all that.**

"Alright that is all for today." Tori claps her hands together.

"Girls you have the afternoon to write your vows and toasts for the other weddings. Don't read them to the boys yet. You may leave." Mom tells us. We all pile out of the room and go our separate ways. I go to my room and grab a pencil and paper. I walk to the garden and sit on a branch of the old oak tree. I come here to think a lot. I tap my bottom lip with the eraser of my pencil. I don't even know how to describe my feelings for Tobias. I love him more than anything, I would rather die than let him die. He's saved me so many times. I love the way he smiles and the way he puts his all into everything he does. I love the way his eyes light up when he sees me. I love him.

I start to scribble ideas onto the paper. Most of them don't make sense together, but I can work on that later. I push a stray of my short hair out of my face. I hear some leaves crunch and look up. Since Jenna and Peter my senses have gotten really sharp. I see Tobias ducking under a branch. "Hey." I fold up the paper and stick it in my pocket.

"Hey." I reply.

"What're you doing?" He asks.

"Not much, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff."

"Wedding stuff."

"Ah, yea everyone's thinking about that right now." He leans against the branch I'm sitting on. "Can't believe that we're gonna be married in a week."

"Me neither." I smile at him. He smiles back and slowly kisses me. He holds my face in his hands and I hold his hands there. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kisses me again. His hands go down to my waist and he pulls me off the branch and I wrap my legs around his waist. He holds me up from my thighs. I deepen the kiss and run my fingers through his hair. He smiles into the kiss and so do I. He moves his mouth from my lips to my cheek, my jaw, my neck. A slight moan escapes me and heat rushes to my cheeks. He apparently didn't hear or truly didn't care because he just moves his lips back to mine and kisses me hungrily. I respond and pull him closer. My phone goes off. We pull apart, startled and I get down. Tobias scowls as I pull my phone out.

"Hello." I answer.

"HEY!" Christina yells into the phone. "We are all playing Truth or Dare. Wanna play?"

"Sure. I'll find Tobias. Where are we playing?" I ask.

"Game room." She answers.

"Kay I'll be there in about 10 minutes." I hang up and turn back to Tobias. "We're gonna play truth or dare in the game room in 10 minutes."

"What are we going to do until then?" he asks.

"Well we could pick up where we left off, but we would probably never get to the game." I answer.

"I'm okay with that." He smirks.

"You want them looking for us?" I raise my eyebrows.

"True."

"Well we probably should start our way there." I take his hand and we walk to the game room. We walk in and see Mar, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, and James. We are waiting for Christina and Will. We sit in a circle waiting. We don't really talk. About 5 minutes later Christina drags Will in. We laugh and they sit down.

"Since this was all my idea I will start. Tris! Truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Truth." I reply.

"Have you and Tobias done it yet?" he asks. Heat rushes to my cheeks as I shake my head. Everyone but Tobias and me laughs.

"Shauna, truth or dare?" I ask trying to get everyone to focus on someone that's not me.

"Dare." She smiles. I smirk and her smile falters.

"I dare you to go tell Dad that you're pregnant." Dad doesn't even know about Marlene.

"If I don't want to do this?" she asks.

"You get one pass." Zeke tells her. He is acting cool, but is nervous as Shauna.

"Then I'm using it." Shauna says and turns to Christina.

"Truth." Christina says before Shauna even opens her mouth.

**That is all! I will update more often now, hopefully. Please keep my mom, uncle, and my great Aunt (My grandma that passed's sister) in your prayers. Also like Divergent Flame on facebook. THERE ARE SO MANY SPOILERS OUT THERE NOW! PLUS THE NEW STUFF FOR THE MOVIE! ON TOP OF THAT AUBURN IS PLAYING A PRETTY GOOD GAME AGAINST TEXAS A & M! WE COULD WIN THIS GAME AND BEAT JOHNNY FOOTBALL! WAR EAGLE!**


	34. Truth or Dare

**Okay I am bored out of my mind so I'm updating. Thank you to all the people who have been praying for my family through this hard time. This will be one of the few times I say this, but I need boy advice. I never ask for advice, but right now I need it. There is this really cute guy that goes to my church. He looks like a short Tobias, like legitimately. He is only about an inch taller than me and I'm 5'5". That has nothing to do with anything, but I just wanted you to get a picture in your head. He has a younger sister whom is a year younger than me; he's 2 years older than me. I am kinda friends with his little sister. I kinda have a crush on him and want to talk to him. He knows about my grandma and stuff and is an Auburn fan, like me. TAKE THAT JOHNNY FOOTBALL! YOU GOT BEAT BY #24 and YOU WERE WHAT #7?! NOW WE'RE NUMBER ELEVEN! Okay back on topic, I'm just excited. Everyone else better look out, we could pull another season like we did in the 70's where we only lost to LSU. Alabama was #1 and we beat them! Okay back on topic, he also coached a basketball team for Upward, also like me, but the ages we coached were different. I want to say more to him than "War Eagle" and him say that he's sorry about my grandma. If he hugged me I don't know what I would do. The problem is I'm not one to take pity and if I allow him to pity me and no one else, then everyone will realize that I like him. I don't want that, unless he likes me back. I've known this guy my whole life because that is how long we've been going to church together. I've heard him talk 2 xs. I guess we could talk about the game last night. HOW MANY OF YOU WATCHED AUBURN BEAT THE AGGIES LAST NIGHT?! Okay well on with the chapter. I only own the pie that I'm eating, well not even that. The one thing I enjoy about my grandma dying is all the amazing food people have brought us, including the pie.**

"If you could change one thing from you're past, what would it be?" Shauna asks. That's a pretty good truth.

"I would have told Will that I love him before yesterday." She answers and Will kisses her cheek. Shauna, Marlene, and I all simultaneously say. "Awww!" "Tobias, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tobias answers, uh oh.

There is an evil glint in Christina's eye as she says. "I dare you to go confess your undying love for Jennalyn, one of the maids, to her and we get to record it." A look of horror passes over Tobias' face. Jennalyn is about the ugliest, most disgusting person I've ever met. I don't even know why she still works here. Her mom is just as disgusting. They don't look like they take showers! Their red hair is as greasy as McDonalds. THAT IS NOT GOOD! Once when we were younger, Jennalyn tried to play jump rope with us and she couldn't even do that. She carries around old cookies everywhere! **(FYI: This is a real girl that goes to my school. She keeps girl scout cookies in her locker and seriously doesn't look like she takes showers! All of the people that are not from the book are people I know except James and Jenna)**

"Uh, no." Tobias answers. "Lynn truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lynn answers.

"Let me see your phone." He stretches his hand out for the phone. Lynn hands over her iphone.

I look at what Tobias is doing and realize that Lynn should be worried. He presses send and hands Lynn her phone back.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" Lynn screams.

"I sent someone a text." Tobias answers, like duh.

"BUT WHY HIM?!" she screams.

"What did he do?" Christina asks.

"He sent Eric a text asking him to come here because I have something to show him and he put a winky face on the end!" Lynn says looking appalled. We all start to laugh our butts off. Zeke and Uriah are rolling around on the floor, Christina and I are clutching our stomachs, Shauna and Marlene are leaning on each other for support, James is just lying on the ground sounding like a dying animal, and Tobias and Will high-five. Lynn looks like fire is about to shoot out her ears. The door opens and in walks Eric, the greasy haired idiot.

He looks so confused and his eyes land on red faced Lynn. "What do you have to show me?" This makes us laugh harder.

"Yea Lynn, what do you have to show him?" Tobias smirks.

"The door." Lynn pushes Eric out and slams the door in his pierced face. We all start to laugh again. "SHUT UP!" The laughing dies down. "Tris truth or dare?"

"Dare." I answer suddenly scared.

"I dare you to go kiss Evan." I gag. Evan is another person who works here. He is short, has glasses and the biggest jerk you've ever met. I want to punch him every time I see him. He used to bully me at school before he found out who I was. He didn't start working here until he graduated.

"Are we all trying to kill each other?" I ask. She laughs.

"Serves you right." Lynn smirks.

"WHAT DID I DO?" I scream.

"Not you, your fiancé." She says.

"THANKS TOBIAS!" I yell.

"You're welcome." Tobias laughs.

"I'm not going anywhere near Evan." I say.

"Fine." Lynn smirks.

"I am officially done with this game." I say and pull Tobias out the door. I hear them laugh and pull Tobias to my room. We sit on the bed in silence and he strokes my hair. I'm going to grow it back out. I lean my head on Tobias' arm and wrap my arms around his waist. The silence isn't awkward, it's comforting. I eventually drift to sleep.

"Tris." I hear someone say. "Tris."

I groan. They laugh and repeat my name again.

"Five more minutes." I complain.

"Can't Tris, we have to go to dinner and you know it." Okay it's Tobias.

"I'm not hungry." I lie. My stomach growls in protest.

"Doesn't sound like it." I hear the smirk in his voice.

"Go away." I whine.

"Tris if you don't get up, I'll throw you over my shoulder and go to dinner." He threatens.

"Have fun with that." I bury my face in my pillow.

"Okay." He picks me up and puts me over his shoulder. I start kicking and screaming, but he seems unfazed by my attempt at getting him to put me down. "You chose this way Tris."

"No I chose sleep, you chose this." I shoot at him. He laughs and I see we are almost there. We pass both Jennalyn and Evan. They are holding hands, good two idiots found each other. I hear doors open and people laugh, crap we're here. "Will you put me down already?"

"Sure Trissy." he says and puts me in my chair.

"Did you seriously just call me Trissy?" I ask.

"Yep," he says popping the p.

"Well I believe that that is enough excitement for one meal. Now eat." Dad orders. We eat and talk. I keep shooting glares at Tobias and he just smiles innocently.

**That is all! Remember to like the Divergent Flame facebook page, give me advice, and pray for my family!**


End file.
